MI JARDINERO
by LIMC0712
Summary: otra historia de Haruka y Michiru en donde se conocen y se enamoran siendo muy diferentes, nada de batallas y peleas por salvar la tierra y el universo, solo amor
1. ANTES DE CONOCERNOS

Antes de comenzar la historia dejo en claro que los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de la sensei Naoko Taukechi igual es obvio que nadie creería que son míos =( disfruten la lectura y muchas gracias de antemano por perder un poco de su tiempo leyendo esto.

**MI JARDINERO**

**Capítulo 1**

**Antes de conocernos**

Sus ojos miraban el hermoso atardecer, en ellos se reflejaba la tristeza de su alma herida y solitaria, aunque estaba rodeada de lujos y excentricidades, sabía perfectamente que eran banalidades que solo cubrían su exterior, pero la desolación que lastimaba a su ya afligido corazón solo podía ser derrocada con un sentir... libertad.

Pronto fue sacada de sus oscuros pensamientos, la voz alterada de su padre la alerto que algo no andaba bien, así que con paso firme se dirigió a donde provenían los gritos.

-¡¡¡Es inaudito no pienso pagarles a personas que no hacen bien su trabajo, esta misma tarde despediré a ese bueno para nada!!!

- ¿Qué es lo que te agobia padre?

El tono de su voz era dulce, para intentar calmar los ánimos.

–Mi hermosa princesa no deberías prestar atención a estos asuntos, yo me haré cargo.

-No padre, yo soy participe de esta familia, creo que merezco saber porque te encontrabas tan alterado.

Siempre era lo mismo, su padre nunca contaba con ella, la hacía sentir ajena a todo lo que ocurría en aquella casa.

–Señor Leonard Kaioh, el jardinero ya llegó lo está esperando en su despacho- interrumpió la voz de un joven sirviente.

-Muy bien, ahora asegúrate de llevar a Michiru de regreso a su habitación.

-Pero padre...

La joven prefirió guardar silencio, sabía que no tenia caso discutir, siempre era un vaivén de palabras que quedaban inconclusas, con un final ya conocido.

-Señorita Michiru es mejor que me acompañe, como ya lo expreso su padre usted es una bella dama y estos asuntos no le pertenecen- reitero el joven.

Michiru solo obedeció, volvería a encerrarse en su gigantesca habitación y a sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos como lo hacía desde hace ya un tiempo.

"¿_Porque si me amas me lastimas?" _pensó la joven mientras caminaba por el corredor, una lagrima acarició suavemente su mejilla para luego estrellarse con una de las tantas baldosas que adornaban piso.

En otro lugar...

La falta de sueño y comida afectaban sus sentidos, parecía un alma en pena caminando sin rumbo alguno, solo esperaba una oportunidad para reivindicarse de nuevo con la vida, aquella que le fue arrebatada no una sino dos veces.

Se consideraba una persona perseverante, siempre que caía se volvía a levantar, no importaba cuantas veces sucediera lucharía por mantenerse. En sus pensamientos estaba seguro que después de tantos tropiezos vendría su recompensa, solo tenía que buscarla.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar de vagar, y conseguir un empleo.

Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta intentando inyectar un poco de energía a su agotado cuerpo.

-¡Oye guapo!- se escucho una voz en aquel espeso monte

–Si quieres puedes venir conmigo, en donde vivo la comida abunda y puedes tomar lo que quieras. Anda dime ¿cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Haruka, y muchas gracias por tu invitación pero no quiero causarte problemas.

-No habrá ningún problema, mírate necesitas ayuda, y yo necesito algo de compañía de paso, me presento mi nombre es Marlene y solo te pido que me acompañes, no tienes nada que perder, o dime ¿tienes prisa por seguir vagando?

"_Es verdad que puedo perder_" pensó el joven que sintió que tal vez esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando.

Solo debía decir una verdad, no quería que la hermosa joven que estaba ofreciéndole ayuda se creara falsas ilusiones. Recordó que eran muchos los corazones que había roto en su corta vida. Ya se había vuelto costumbre y hasta divertido ver la expresión de las chicas cuando se enteraban lo que realmente escondía detrás de esa carátula de hombre apuesto.

–Está bien, aceptare tu invitación, pero quiero que sepas algo para evitar malos entendidos. Yo soy una mujer.

-¿Me estas mintiendo verdad?... pues déjame decirte que no lo pareces.

-Si todas dicen lo mismo, es mas algunas se niegan a creerlo, de verdad causo una gran impresión entre las chicas.

La modestia no era una de sus cualidades, sabía perfectamente que tenía lo suyo y lo utilizaba muy bien cuando de conseguir las cosas se trataba.

-Bueno en realidad eres una preciosura, solo te falta un baño y algo de ropa, sígueme se hace tarde y comienza a hacer frio.

Se dirigían al lugar donde vivía la joven, durante todo el camino la charla fue bastante amena, al llegar a su destino Haruka quedo atónita, todo se esperaba menos llegar a un antro lleno de prostitutas.

Al entrar todas las miradas se posaron en aquel guapo rubio que traspaso la puerta.

-Vaya Marlene, hasta que por fin conseguiste una presa que vale la pena- dijo la voz de una de las chicas del lugar –todos los servicios que Marlene te haya ofrecido yo te los doy gratis y con el doble de placer.

-¡SAMANTHA!- grito la chica ofendida, -"el" es "ella", y su nombre es Haruka.

-Pues si eres mujer en realidad no importa estas muy guapa, además seria una experiencia única tú y yo en la cama ¿no crees?

-Yo...-

Haruka estaba nerviosa, no acostumbraba a quedarse sin palabras, su seguridad estaba siendo quebrantada, tal vez era por las miradas lujuriosas de las chicas que trabajaban en aquel burdel, pero debía recuperar su compostura para no caer en las trampas de aquellas palabras.

-Preciosa solo vine porque Marlene me invito no estoy interesada en nada más.

-Déjala en paz mira como esta de nerviosa, además ella no viene por nuestros servicios, sígueme.

Sin más que decir se dirigieron a la habitación, era algo pequeña pero acogedora, Marlene le indico Haruka donde podía acomodarse, mientras esta lo hacía le llevo un poco de comida y la dejo de nuevo sola para que tomara una ducha y se cambiara de ropa.

El agua acariciaba su piel refrescando cada diminuto poro, su mente cansada divagaba en recuerdos de cuando era niña, recordó aquella casa donde creció, y de la cual ya no quedaban ni los muros. Era mejor olvidar todo, no quería seguir atada al pasado ya que lastimaba su alma aventurera.

Decidió dejar la reconfortante ducha, seco su piel y cubrió su cuerpo con una bata, al salir alguien esperaba por ella.

La chica que la recibió momentos atrás se hallaba recostada en la cama, sabía perfectamente sus intenciones pero prefirió que el silencio hablara por sí mismo. La joven se levanto acorralando a Haruka besándola con lujuria, el cuerpo inmóvil de la rubia se dejo llevar por la pasión.

-Se que te gusta- le susurro al oído

Y diciendo esto deslizo sus manos dentro de la bata, acariciando los pequeños pero apetitosos senos de Haruka. El sentir era indescriptible, el choque de ambas pieles dejaba al descubierto deseos de más, de continuar sin importar el lugar el momento o las condiciones.

–No podemos seguir, en este momento tengo un cliente que atender.

-¿Te vas así nada más?- replico la rubia agitada.

- Marlene ya debe estar por llegar, pero tranquila que de esta no te salvas.

El silencio se apodero de la escena, en realidad ya todo estaba dicho, Samantha que era el nombre de la chica dio media vuelta y se retiro de la habitación, dejando a Haruka sola y expectante.

Después de tal encuentro la rubia decidió descansar, era la primera vez en largo tiempo que dormiría en una cama cómoda, las anteriores veces tuvo que improvisar refugios en medio del bosque, eso le había ocasionado dolores agudos de espalda y muchos resfriados. Esa noche dormiría tranquila.

_0o0o0o0o_

_Bueno es el final del primera parte espero que les haya gustado, prometo se pondrá más interesante a medida que pasan los capítulos, advierto que habrá lemon en este fic ya que esto es el picante de la historia no creen? (que pervertida soy XD) , se aceptan comentarios sugerencias y todo lo que quieran._


	2. EMPLEADO O ESCLAVO?

_Bueno aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, no se afanen la acción viene pronto hasta ahora se está desarrollando el entorno de la historia._

**CAPITULO 2**

**¿EMPLEADO O ESCLAVO?**

Los días fueron pasando, la rubia se sentía muy cómoda con Marlene ya que representaba un apoyo en su solitaria vida, de cierta manera la joven se había convertido en su salvadora.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer Haruka?

-Pues no lo sé por lo pronto conseguir un trabajo para poder sostenerme.

-Nadie te está echando ¿porque te empeñas en irte?

-Marlene tu sabes que estoy muy agradecida por lo que has hecho por mí, pero no quiero abusar mas de tus buenas intenciones, además debo encontrar mi propio camino.

La rubia sabía que no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos, si pretendía recuperar su vida debía tomar acciones de inmediato.

-En un palacio cerca de aquí están necesitando un nuevo jardinero, así no estarás lejos y puedes visitarme-

–Me parece una buena idea, ¿dónde queda?

- Yo te llevare estoy libre por el momento, así que alístate, no perdamos más tiempo.

Noches atrás Haruka estuvo cuestionándose acerca del porque su nueva amiga había decidido prestarle ayuda, no era muy común que eso sucediera sin haber una razón de por medio, era el momento preciso de despejar dudas ya que sus caminos tomarían rumbos diferentes.

-Espera Marlene.

-¿Dime?

-¿Quiero saber porque me ayudaste?

-Sabia que tarde o temprano preguntarías eso, verás... yo era como tú, no tenía a donde ir, vagaba sin rumbo alguno, para mí era muy doloroso el no tener a nadie que me brindara una mano, el destino me jugó una mala pasada y ahora mira donde estoy, vendiendo mi cuerpo al mejor postor.

-No te avergüences de lo que eres, sin importa lo que hagas tienes un buen corazón y eso nadie te lo puede quitar – Haruka abrazo a la chica, aquellas palabras tocaron su corazón de alguna manera.

0o0o0o0o0

Haruka se encontraba ante un imponente palacio, no podía creer que ese lugar fuera tan lindo, "_quien puede ser el dueño de tan imponente construcción_" pensó admirando minuciosamente cada detalle como percatándose que no fuera una ilusión.

-Joven... joven- dijo una de las empleadas interrumpiendo los pensamientos en los cuales se encontraba sumergida la rubia

–El Señor Kaioh quiere verlo, sígame lo guiaré hasta su despacho.

Desde que Haruka puso un pie en esa casa su corazón no dejo latir con fuerza, sabía perfectamente que lo que provocaba esa sensación no eran los nervios o la ansiedad, a su mente regreso aquel pensamiento que tuvo cuando conoció a Marlene, ¿sería posible que con la llegada a ese hogar el destino le estuviera dando otra oportunidad?, ahora se encontraba caminando por aquel pasillo esperando llegar al lugar que quizá le cambiaria la vida.

-Señor Leonard, aquí está el joven que desea el trabajo- dijo la mujer haciendo una reverencia.

-Muy bien retírese.

-Si señor permiso.

Si su corazón antes latía fuertemente ahora seguro se saldría de su pecho, el aspecto de aquel hombre era intimidante. Ni siquiera la observaba. Tenía su mirada clavada en una torre de papeles que pasaba de un lado a otro revisando detalles.

El silencio era incómodo, sepulcral, el ambiente del lugar frio y lúgubre, al igual que la actitud del hombre, pronto se escucharon unas palabras que rompieron el letargo.

-Antes que nada quiero decirle que necesito personas que cumplan con sus deberes- dijo observándola de pies a cabeza

– ¡Uhhhhmmm!, es usted muy joven y eso era lo que buscaba, el trabajo en esta mansión es agotador, se requiere de mucho esfuerzo físico y dedicación para llevarlo a cabo.

-Hará lo que yo le pida que haga- hizo una pausa poniéndose de pie - si es necesario que limpie mis zapatos con su lengua lo hará, su labor comenzara de 4:00 am hasta que yo le diga que puede descansar, hay una cabaña muy cerca de aquí en la cual usted puede dormir y asearse, quiero que entienda que esto más que ser un palacio es una hacienda y no quiero gente perezosa... lo toma o lo deja.

Haruka dudo un momento al ver que aquel hombre no quería un empleado sino un esclavo, pero recordó que necesitaba ese trabajo para poder subsistir, además no dejada de sentir aquella sensación de cambio que invadía entero su ser. Esa era su oportunidad y no la dejaría escapar.

-Acepto- dijo decidida

-Excelente, pero hay algo que le exijo y espero que se cumpla, el jardín es lo más importante para mi hija, por eso debe permanecer en perfecto estado, un empleado lo llevara a la cabaña para que se instale y mañana empezarán sus labores.

0o0o0o0

La rubia abrió la puerta de su nuevo hogar, no era lo que esperaba, estaba bastante deteriorado y emanaba un olor muy desagradable.

"_Genial, esto no es una cabaña, hasta los marranos tienen mejores cocheras_" pensó examinando por completo el sitio.

Acomodó sus cosas como pudo, el atardecer amenazaba con esconder la poca luz que quedaba dándole la bienvenida al resplandor de la luna, se recostó en la cama ubicada en el centro de la habitación, era pequeña pero innegablemente cómoda, pronto la pesadez en sus parpados le impidieron seguir lucida, cayendo en un profundo y apacible sueño.

A las tres de la mañana estaba en pie, tomo una ducha rápida, el agua estaba helada entumiendo cada uno de sus músculos, seco su cuerpo tratando de darse calor, comió algo que su amiga Marlene le había empacado el día anterior, con suerte no estaba dañado.

A las cuatro en punto se presento ante Leonard quien de inmediato le entrego una lista en la cual detallaba cada una de las labores que debía cumplir entre estas estaba, barrer los establos, limpiar las cocheras, darle de comer a los caballos, barrer las hojas secas de un campo que al mirarlo parecía infinito, en fin un sinnúmero de trabajos que dejaron a la rubia exhausta al final del día. Pero ese hasta ahora era el comienzo.

0o0o0o0

El tiempo transcurrió y las labores eran cada vez mas tediosas y agotadoras, ya tenía tres meses de estar ahí y no sabía cómo había podido aguantar tanto. "_Definitivamente la necesidad tiene cara de perro_" pensó la chica, quien tenía su cuerpo adolorido por tener que mover 70 bultos de cemento de un lado a otro sin ayuda alguna. Su espalda resentida, y sus manos magulladas eran fiel reflejo de que las cosas no habían sido fáciles esos últimos días, todo parecía una prueba de aguante, para medir hasta donde podía ser capaz de resistir. El chirrido agudo de la puerta la hizo volver a la realidad.

– ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Señorita Kaioh, ¿qué hace usted aquí?, su padre se podría enojar si se entera.

_**Flash back**_

La suave brisa matutina acariciaba a cada una de las flores que habitaban aquel jardín, indudablemente era un lugar mágico, en el ambiente se respiraba un aroma a ilusión, sueños, y esperanzas, la mejor parte de su trabajo comenzaba cuando llegaba allí, no era problema mantener el lugar en perfectas condiciones ya que lo apreciaba como si fuera suyo.

-Desde que llegaste el jardín está más hermoso que nunca.- se escucho una voz a su espalda

-Señorita Michiru, esa fue la condición más importante impuesta por el Señor Leonard para mantener mi empleo aquí.

Haruka giro sobre sus talones contemplando el ser más hermoso que haya podido dar la creación.

-Veo que mi padre te exige mucho.

-Con todo respeto Señorita, para mí no es ningún trabajo cuidar de este hermoso jardín, aunque no tan hermoso como usted debo decirle.

-Vaya eres muy guapa y coqueta.

"_¿Cómo lo supo si es la primera vez que cruzamos palabra_? pensó Haruka extrañada.

–Señorita le ruego por favor que no le diga a su padre acerca de mi femineidad, perdería mi empleo y no tengo a donde ir.

-No te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, mi padre no sabrá que eres mujer, al menos no por mi boca.

-Gracias.

Ese primer encuentro fue mágico, la ternura que irradiaba Michiru provocó que una ola de sentimientos luchara por aflorar en Haruka. Ahora no había mañana en la cual la rubia no enviara un ramo con las mejores flores a Michiru, consolidando una gran amistad.

_**Fin flash back**_

-Tengo que curar esas heridas de tus manos o se infectarán y mañana no podrás hacer labor alguna.

La rubia extendió sus manos hacia Michiru quien las contemplaba y acariciaba con cariño, era evidente la atracción que sentía la una hacia la otra, pero el temor a lo prohibido era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento que sus corazones quisieran exteriorizar.

0o0o0o0

Bueno hasta aquí esta segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.


	3. EL TAN ESPERADO VIAJE

La tercera entrega de esta historia, sin más que decir. Disfruten.

**Capitulo 3**

**El tan esperado viaje **

La rubia extendió sus manos hacia Michiru quien las contemplaba y acariciaba con cariño, era evidente la atracción que sentía la una hacia la otra, pero el temor a lo prohibido era más grande que cualquier otro sentimiento que sus corazones quisieran exteriorizar.

" ¿_Que es lo siento por ti? ¿Porque cada vez que te veo mi corazón se acelera al máximo?, tu le das el sentido de libertad y seguridad que pide a gritos mi vida, Haruka Tenoh ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?" _pensó la joven.

-¿Señorita se encuentra bien?

-Claro, en realidad estaba pensando... en que me gustaría que me llamaras por mi nombre, o tal vez de alguna otra manera no tan protocolaria.

-Sirena- respondió cortamente la rubia

-Sirena es hermoso, pero ¿porque?

-Porque tus ojos son el reflejo del cielo, tu cabello las olas del mar, tu sonrisa lo que alegra mi existir y tu cuerpo es lo que...- guardo silencio estaba a punto de decir una imprudencia.

-¿Que es mi cuerpo Haruka Tenoh?

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, sus rostros acortaban distancias, sus respiraciones se mezclaban. El deseo comenzó a fluir descaradamente abarcando cada lugar en el que la mente quisiera tomar control.

_¡¡¡TOC-TOC-TOC!!!, _el ruido de la puerta produjo que las dos jóvenes se separaran de inmediato.

-Joven Tenoh el señor Leonard dice que se presente mañana a las cinco de la mañana y espera que este en buena condición ya que llegan más bultos de cemento y necesita que los mueva lo más rápido que pueda- dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta.

-Gracias Joel mañana estaré puntual.

"_que entrometido, acaba de arruinarnos el momento_" pensó Michiru con un gesto de desagrado.

-Sirena, por el bien de las dos es mejor que te vayas.

-Mi padre te trata como si fueras una maquina vas a terminar lesionada. Pero tienes razón es mejor retirarme, no olvides que tenemos algo pendiente corazón.

Michiru se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, antes de salir, miro de nuevo a Haruka brindándole una sonrisa seguida de un guiño de ojo. El dolor que aquejaba su adolorido cuerpo ya no tenía validez ante aquel sentimiento que llenaba por completo su interior, definitivamente el amor llego a su vida sin previo aviso, y eso le agradaba.

Al día siguiente Haruka se encontraba moviendo los bultos de cemento, su espalda pedía a gritos un descanso y sus piernas le dolían demasiado, pero sabía que si se detenía podría ganarse un gran regaño por parte del Señor Leonard o incluso que la despidiera. Pronto el reloj marco las 11:45 am tomo asiento en el jardín para estirar sus piernas y comer algo,

-Veo que no eres solo una cara bonita, puedes con todo el trabajo que mi esposo te coloca, sé que es muy estricto y trata mal a los empleados- Se escucho una delicada voz acercándose.

Haruka de inmediato se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia.

–Señora Susana, yo no tengo problema en cumplir sus ordenes o las del Señor Leonard, para mí es un gusto servir a esta familia.

-Vaya se nota que en realidad necesitas este empleo. Pero mírate, fácilmente podrías ser el príncipe de un cuento de hadas, eres el sueño de cualquier mujer, alto, rubio, ojos verdes esmeralda, atlético, que más se podría decir o pedir.

¿Sus sentidos la traicionaban? o la esposa de su jefe le estaba coqueteando, se formo un nudo en su garganta impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno, debía cambiar de tema rápidamente para salir de aquel embrollo.

-¿Crees que soy hermosa? Mi esposo hace mucho no me dice palabras de afecto, es mas ni siquiera se atreve a mirarme.

-Claro, es usted muy hermosa, y con todo respeto ya veo de donde saco la señorita Michiru la belleza.

-Se que Michiru es una joven muy bella, por algo es mi hija, pero no creo que pueda ofrecerte todo lo que yo puedo darte. Vamos, no hablemos de ella en este momento, no matemos la pasión.

-Señora Kaioh, su esposo la necesita, tiene que arreglar unos detalles con usted- dijo Joel a una prudente distancia.

-Me tengo que retirar, espero que esta conversación continúe guapo.

Haruka no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, la Señora Susana se le insinuó descaradamente. Aunque era una mujer hermosa, sofisticada y experimentada, los intereses de la rubia iban dirigidos hacia alguien mas, Michiru Kaioh su amor imposible, aunque la palabra imposible tendría que replantearla ya que su sirena no había sido del todo indiferente.

0o0o0o0

El tiempo transcurría normalmente, la confianza entre Haruka y Michiru creció, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas y disfrutaban de sus conversaciones, pero más allá de una simple amistad los sentimientos que arremetían una y otra vez con tal de ser liberados crecieron también, hasta el punto de no querer separase.

Pronto se encontraba en aquel despacho, ese sitio donde el aire era helado y denso, donde hasta el corazón más alegre perdía brillo, como le disgustaba tener que ir allí, prefería mil veces que su jefe la citara en otra parte.

-Señor Leonard, ¿me necesitaba?

-Joven Tenoh, tome asiento, lo cite en mi despacho para decirle que mi esposa y yo saldremos de viaje por un mes, sea como sea usted se ha ganado mi confianza y quiero que durante ese mes cuide de mi hija ya que ella se negó en acompañarnos, podrá descansar durante ese tiempo, pero no olvide cuidar el jardín, creo que eso no tengo que repetírselo, Joel le ayudara en lo que más pueda.

-Es un honor para mí tener su confianza Señor, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá.

-Puede retirarse.

0o0o0o0

Rápidamente se acerco el día del viaje de Leonard y Susana Kaioh, Michiru fue con ellos a despedirlos y cuando partieron la chica regreso de inmediato a su hogar, su corazón se exaltaba de pensar que así fuera por un tiempo seria libre, tendría un mes interesante en el cual aprovecharía para estar todo el tiempo al lado de la dueña de su alma.

-Hola Ruka, te veo de buen semblante hoy.

-Sirena que alegría verte, estoy feliz porque puedo darme el lujo de descansar estos días, pero debo decir que tu también te vez muy animada.

-Pues aprovechando que estamos solas ven conmigo, quiero llevarte a un lugar especial.

-Bueno, mmmmm- Haruka coloco una mano en su barbilla pensativa –ya que tu padre no se encuentra supongo que no es mala idea, además tengo que cuidarte muy bien, si te llega a pasar algo tu padre es capaz de matarme.

-Sígueme-

Michiru salió corriendo y detrás de ella la rubia que no se le despegaba. Pronto llegaron a una laguna muy hermosa, rodeada de gigantes arboles, los rayos del sol se mezclaban entre las hojas formando tonalidades únicas que se reflejaban en las aguas cristalinas. Era un lugar hermoso, y un momento inolvidable.

-Vamos a nadar- dijo Michiru que tomo del brazo a Haruka para que accediera

-Pero no tenemos traje para bañarnos.

-Y que importa, ambas somos mujeres no hay nada que esconder.

Michiru sin más se quito el hermoso vestido quedando en ropa interior, Haruka quedo anonadada ante la perfección que tenía enfrente, nunca sus ojos habían visto algo tan bello, sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia quito sus zapatos, pantalones y camisa quedando en pantyes y una camiseta esqueleto ajustada.

-Deberías quitarte esa camiseta.

-No tengo sostén debajo, nunca lo utilizo no lo veo necesario.

-Por eso mismo deberías quitártela.

Ambas entraron al agua, nadaron, jugaron, se sumergieron, y cuando salieron a flote para tomar aire sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, se miraron fijamente a los ojos y rompieron la distancia uniéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso, Michiru rodeo el cuello de Haruka y esta la tomo firmemente de la cintura mientras seguían flotando, poco a poco se separaron por falta de aire y porque se estaban hundiendo de nuevo, después de ese instante el silencio se apodero de cada una, luego nadaron hasta a la orilla.

Michiru no soporto más la situación y decidió que era hora de hablar.

-Ruka, toda mi vida ha sido una mentira hasta que te conocí, tu invades mis pensamientos noche y día, te has convertido en mi desvelo, en mi anhelo por vivir, contigo siento seguridad pero al mismo tiempo libertad, te deseo, quiero estar junto a ti y no separarnos nunca.

-Sirena, esto no está bien, tu y yo somos de mundos diferentes, tu eres una princesa noble, culta, elegante y podría quedarme toda la tarde aquí diciendo el sinnúmero de cualidades que posees, en cambio yo... yo soy la esclava de tu padre, y sin contar el pequeñísimo detalle que soy mujer.

-Vamos no digas eso, a mi nada de lo que diga o piense la gente me importa, tu y yo somos iguales, nadie es más que otros por su condición social, es más te admiro porque no te dejas caer ante nada y luchas incansablemente por mantenerte viva y sobrevivir cada día, por favor deja de pensar en esos prejuicios que nos hacen tan diferentes solo siente y déjate llevar.

Haruka se sentó en la orilla y Michiru sobre su regazo, comenzaron un beso húmedo y apasionado, sus lenguas jugueteaban al igual que sus manos, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus cuerpos delineándolos, la chica de cabello aguamarina se acerco al oído de la rubia y en un susurro le dijo –hazme el amor Ruka...

0o0o0o0

Perdón, perdón, perdón, se que prometí que en este capítulo habría lemon, pero es que quería dejar mas suspenso, les juro que en el cuarto si lo colocare, bueno es lo primero que escribiré ya que este final es muy insinuante no creen?. No demorare en actualizar chao.


	4. MI AMOR POR TI

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de la historia, advierto que tiene lemon así que a los que no les guste pueden saltar este capítulo, y el quinto, sexto, séptimo, no mentira no soy tan pervertida solo este XD, sin más preámbulo los dejo y que disfruten.

**Capitulo 4**

**Mi amor por ti**

Haruka se sentó en la orilla y Michiru sobre su regazo, comenzaron un beso húmedo y apasionado, las gotas de agua se deslizaban por sus cuerpos

La sirena se acerco al oído de la rubia y en un susurro le dijo –hazme el amor Ruka- esta sin pensarlo dos veces se dejo llevar por los sentimientos que tenia escondidos hace mucho tiempo

Recostó a su sirena en el suelo y se puso sobre ella, sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de su amada, quitando ágilmente la tela que cubría sus perfectos y apetitosos pechos, Michiru por su parte quito la camiseta que traía la rubia para que quedaran en igualdad de condiciones

Haruka lamio como si fuera un bebe los pezones de su diosa provocando que la chica de cabellos aguamarina gimiera de placer

Rápidamente la joven de ojos verdes bajo con suaves besos hasta el vientre de Michiru y se detuvo "_debería detenerme ahora y evitar que cometamos un error_" pensó la rubia

Michiru al ver que no había movimiento alguno bajo su mirada y dijo –vamos no te detengas, ambas deseamos que esto pase-

Haruka no podía negarse al ver la mirada de excitación y lujuria de su sirena, siguió su camino de besos y quito la ultima prenda que cubría su cuerpo, regresando a su boca y besándola como si fuera una fruta exquisita y prohibida, volvió de nuevo a la intimidad de Michiru y con la punta de la legua rozo su clítoris delicadamente luego lo succiono, y saboreo, quería embriagarse del néctar que le brindaba su amada, saciarse por completo

Empezó a aventurarse por aquel camino que la llevaría a la gloria, poco a poco empujo su lengua para abrirse campo, escuchaba los gemidos de su diosa mas y mas fuertes, se excitaba de escucharla, introdujo el dedo índice lo que provoco electricidad en la espalda de Michiru, espero a que se acostumbrara a tener ese invasor dentro e inicio un movimiento suave que con el tiempo se hizo cada vez más rápido

Volvió al rostro de Michiru, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su boca entreabierta gimiendo, Haruka en un susurro le dijo –quiero escuchar mi nombre de tus labios- y de inmediato introdujo otro dedo seguido de un tercero escuchando un grito por parte de su amada, se detuvo –estas bien linda?- pregunto preocupada la rubia

-nunca he estado mejor- respondió Michiru con la respiración entrecortada

La rubia siguió moviéndose ahora con más velocidad, metía y sacaba sus dedos con gran agilidad, pero al mismo tiempo con suavidad, hasta que por fin llego lo esperado –HARUKA- un grito que se escucho en el bosque, Michiru había llegado al orgasmo, el primero en su vida

La rubia se acomodo a su lado para descansar y esperar a que su amada recuperara el aliento, esta después de unos segundos se acomodo en el pecho de la joven de ojos verdes

-dime por qué no lo mencionaste- expreso Haruka

-qué?- respondió la chica de cabello agua marina

-que eras virgen sirena- le mostro su mano untada de sangre, saco un pañuelo que tenía en el bolsillo del pantalón y se limpio -me alegra haber sido la primera- agrego y le dio un tierno beso

-creíste que no era virgen?-

-pues la verdad si lo creía, con la forma en que te cuida tu padre es capaz de castrar al que se atreva a tocar a su hija- respondió la rubia divertida

-eso quiere decir que si se llega a enterar de lo que paso entre nosotras, se llevaría una gran sorpresa al ver que no te puede castrar- Michiru soltó una gran carcajada

-creo que tendría que despedirme de mis dedos, porque estoy segura me los corta- continuo Haruka con la broma

-Ruka, cambiando el tema, como era tu vida antes de llegar a esta casa?, a que te dedicabas?, como fuiste a parar aquí?-

-veras sirena, durante un tiempo tuve un casino el cual lo coloque gracias a una herencia que me dejaron mis padres, era un negocio muy prospero, pero un día unos tipos llegaron a jugar, después de un rato perdieron todo y como malos perdedores provocaron un gran disturbio, justificando que todo era un complot para robarlos, juraron venganza y cumplieron su palabra, días después el casino quedo en cenizas, los malditos rosearon gasolina y prendieron fuego-

-y que paso después?-

-Ya sin tener nada ni nadie a quien acudir comencé a vagar por todos lados, fue una vida difícil, pasar los días sin comer, con frio y sin dormir es lo peor que puede vivir a un ser humano, pero gracias a todo llegue a este casa y te conocí-

-Yo quisiera aventurarme en un viaje así, olvidarme de todos los lujos y las ataduras que me retienen y vagar por el mundo conociendo cada nuevo lugar y gozando de libertad- dijo Michiru en tono triste

-linda, la libertad no es de nuestro cuerpo, es de nuestra alma, y créeme que no tener a donde ir o a quien acudir es bastante frustrante- Haruka abrazo a su sirena fuertemente

-que le paso a tus padres?-

-mi padre tenía una deuda pendiente con unos hombres, desafortunadamente era mucho dinero y no pudo pagar, una noche llegaron a nuestra casa y acabaron con la vida de él y la de mi madre y con mis ilusiones de paso, yo logre huir perdiéndome en el bosque, .........los abandone, debí quedarme no importa si hubiese muerto- la rubia soltó una lagrima

-Mi vida no te culpes, que tal si hablamos de algo más agradable- sugirió la chica de cabello aguamarina

-sabes, lo que no me explico es como mi padre me dejo una herencia en vez de pagar la deuda con ese dinero-

-tal vez no quería privarte de un futuro, pero vamos cambiemos de tema- sonrió alegre Michiru

-linda, ya es tarde es mejor que nos vistamos y volvamos comienza a refrescar- dijo la rubia levantándose y ayudando a su amada

La chica de ojos azules la miro con picardía y le dijo –está bien, pero como eres mi niñera esta noche tendrás que dormir con migo-

-COMO- exclamo la rubia –no sirena, se podrían dar cuenta-

-claro que no, anda, solo por hoy si, di que si por favor-

-está bien, nadie puede negarse a esa mirada, pero solo por esta noche- Haruka sonrió al ver la sonrisa triunfal de su amada

"_ya verás que después de esta noche no querrás salir de mi cama_" pensó Michiru

Esa noche durmieron juntas al igual que toda la semana, Michiru se había propuesto de cualquier manera que Haruka se quedara con ella todas las noches

////////////////////////

Bueno otro capítulo más espero que les haya gustado pronto subiré el quinto y tratare de no demorarme lo prometo, gracias a las personas que han dejado reviews y a los que no también al menos se que les gusta lo que escribo y me anima a seguir. Hasta pronto

Este fue un poema que escribí hace poco no sé si ya lo habrán leído espero que lo disfruten.

_**CONFESION EN UN POEMA**_

_**L**__a lujuria y el deseo se desbordan cuando te veo_

_Nada mas de imaginar que te hare llegar al cielo_

_Tu mirada penetrante me guía hacia un sueño_

_Cuando no estás conmigo mi noche es un desvelo._

_**C**__uando tus manos me acarician sientes como me estremezco_

_Y una lucha de sentimientos se desata en mi cuerpo_

_Formamos un solo ser que habita entero el universo_

_Logrando la fusión perfecta entre el mar y el viento._

_**P**__ero tú más que nadie sabes que hay en este corazón_

_Porque tus ojos cristalinos observan mi interior_

_Tu sonrisa picara me llena de pasión_

_Y tus gemidos quedan gravados dentro de esta habitación._

_**N**__o hay nada en absoluto que pueda callar_

_Que seas mi complemento es mi libertad_

_Tu aroma el oxigeno que quiero respirar_

_Y tus labios la dulce fruta que quiero probar._

_**S**__irena has logrado cambiar todo mi existir_

_Contigo a mi lado ya no tengo miedo de morir_

_Porque sé que en la eternidad estarás junto a mí_

_Pero tranquila linda que aun nos queda mucho por vivir._

_**V**__arias fueron las veces en que pensé que morirías_

_Desee romper esa promesa que te hice aquel día_

_En la cual jure que no te protegería_

_Pero mí amada yo por ti sin pensarlo daría la vida._

_TE AMO MICHIRU KAIOH._


	5. SOLO ME IMPORTAS TU

Pensaran que soy una desocupada que no hago nada pero es que estoy de vacaciones y tengo muuuuucho tiempo libre XD además me gusta actualizar rápido y no demorar las cosas, así que aquí esta señoras y señores el quinto capítulo de esta historia

**Capitulo 5**

**Regreso**

Una mañana en el jardín

-Tenoh, como esta todo?-

-como estas Joel, yo muy bien y tu- respondió la rubia

-ella te tiene bien verdad?- dijo el joven sonriendo

-quien?- respondió Haruka bastante sorprendida

-vamos no te hagas, se que tienes algo con la señorita Kaioh, es evidente sus coqueteos y miradas-

-Joel yo.....- la chica de ojos verdes no sabía que decir

-tranquilo, en mi puedes confiar quiero que seamos amigos y te apoyare en cualquier cosa-

"_que alivio_" pensó la chica

-pero tengo que advertirte algo, el señor Leonard es muy celoso con su hija, hasta el momento nunca ha dejado que ningún hombre se le acerque, para el ella es como su muñeca de porcelana, y si se llegara a enterar de esto no se que sería capaz de hacer- expresó Joel en tono preventivo –pero cuéntame cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?- agrego

La rubia se sentó y suspiro mirando al cielo –ella es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida, es un ángel, estoy totalmente loco por ella-

Joel sentándose a su lado pregunto –y la señora Susana?, me he dado cuenta como te mira-

-eres bastante observador o debo decir chismoso- la rubia soltó una carcajada –pues no sé, yo la respeto mucho y sería incapaz de tener algo con ella, pero se me ha insinuado varias veces y temo de lo que pueda hacer si me niego, además si se enterara de mi condición- "_oh dios creo que hable de mas_" pensó la chica

-eso también lo sé- dijo el joven en tono de burla

-a que te refieres?- pregunto Haruka asustada

-a que eres mujer- respondió Joel

-pero como demonios sabes eso-

-escucha Tenoh con eso no tengo ningún problema de verdad quiero ser tu amigo, no importa si eres hombre o mujer, eres un ser humano admirable, y con respecto a como lo sé solo te digo que mi deber en esta casa es estar al tanto de todo, y cuando digo de "todo" es de" todo"- el joven abrazo a la rubia en un acto de amistad

-estas enamorado de mi?- pregunto Haruka en burla

-no seas idiota Tenoh, como crees, aunque..... mirándote bien estas muy guapa o debo decir guapo- respondió el chico siguiendo el juego

-pervertido- dijo la rubia

-tu empezaste- se burlo el joven

Haruka y Michiru seguían su relación, el tiempo transcurrió rápidamente y pronto ya quedaba una semana para el regreso de los señores Kaioh

-como quisiera que no regresaran- dijo la chica de ojos azules mirando el atardecer

-sirena, no pienses eso, no sabes lo doloroso que es no tener raíces, sea como sea tus padres te aman y todo lo que hacen es para protegerte, no pienses cosas de las cuales puedes arrepentirte- afirmo la rubia

-yo no quiero que me protejan, quiero ser libre y pasar el resto de mi vida contigo- era evidente la tristeza de la chica

-sabes linda mejor pensemos que vamos a hacer estos días que nos quedan- sugirió Haruka

-hagamos el amor- dijo Michiru con una mirada de lujuria

-pero Michi, desde que me he quedado contigo casi todas las noches hemos tenido sexo, debo guardar energías para cuando vuelva tu padre-

-porque, piensas hacerlo con él? – la joven soltó una gran carcajada

-no seas cochina claro que no, tu sabes que el señor Leonard me hará trabajar como una bestia cuando regrese-

-lo sé por eso debemos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda, por que después tendremos muy pocos momentos para las dos- la joven beso los labios de Haruka con pasión

Era miércoles por la mañana, Haruka y Michiru decidieron salir a montar caballo, por los verdes prados, se dirigían directo al estanque donde estuvieron por primera vez juntas, llevaban una canasta llena de comida para desayunar en ese sitio

-este estanque se ha convertido en mi lugar preferido, podría vivir aquí toda la vida, te quedarías conmigo en este estanque por toda la eternidad Haruka?-

-sirena estaría contigo hasta en el fin del mundo, no es el lugar, es la compañía- la rubia le dio un tierno beso a su doncella

La mañana paso rápido, comieron, conversaron, se bañaron un rato en el estanque y se disponían a volver

-vamos linda, ya es tarde y debemos volver, tengo que verme con Joel para arreglar unos asuntos-

-vaya te la pasas mucho tiempo con ese joven Ruka- dijo Michiru fingiendo un tono molesto

-celosa?- pregunto la rubia divertida

-debería estarlo?, el es hombre y sabe que tu eres mujer, tanta amabilidad de su parte es algo sospechosa- bromeo la sirena

-muñeca créeme que ni en un millón de años podría haber algo entre él y yo más allá de una buena amistad-

Ambas se subieron a sus caballos pero el animal que tenia la joven de ojos azules, estaba muy inquieto, de pronto se volvió loco tirando a Michiru al suelo, Haruka bajo rápido de su caballo y abalanzo sobre su sirena al ver que el caballo la pisaría, recibiendo el golpe en su abdomen, la rubia no podía respirar, su vista se nublo y poco a poco perdió el conocimiento

Aquellos hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron, estaba acostada en una cama que conocía perfectamente era la de su nada.

-que sucedió- murmuro la rubia confundida

-mi cielo por fin despertaste, me tenias muy preocupada- dijo Michiru con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

Estaban las dos solas en la habitación y Michiru le explico a Haruka lo que había sucedido con el caballo, también le conto que fue Joel el que la ayudo a traerla y a revisarla dándose cuenta que tenía una costilla fracturada

-porque estoy desnuda?- pregunto la rubia sonrojada

-intentaba aprovecharme de ti- respondió la chica de cabellos aguamarina mucho mas calmada

-vaya pero veo que solo se quedo en intenciones, además para revisar solo una costilla no tenias que quitarme el pantalón- agrego Haruka que intento levantarse pero un agudo dolor se lo impidió

Michiru ayudándola ha recostarse le susurro al oído –vez porque no me atreví a hacer nada?, además si estas desnuda es porque estaba revisando que no tuvieras otra lesión, pero no creas que mi voluntad no se ha visto afectada al verte tan indefensa ante mi-

-sirena, tengo que levantarme, en un par de días llegara tu padre y......- fue silenciada con un beso

-Joel se encargara de todo y tu descansa, tienes que reponerte para cuando mi padre regrese, es mas pienso hablar con él para que te de un tiempo y te mejores por completo- exclamo la joven separándose de los labios de la rubia y acostándose en su pecho

-sirena aceptare descansar estos días pero te ruego que no le cuentes a tu padre de lo que paso, por favor-

-pero Ruka yo.....- la rubia la interrumpió

--promételo Michiru, yo me las arreglare sola- dijo Haruka en tono serio

- que obstinada eres, te lastimaras mas, bueno ni modo, pero promete que no te excederás-

-lo que tú quieras mi bella diosa- ambas se dieron un tierno beso y cayeron en un agradable sueño.

/////////////////////////////

Lo sé, lo sé, este capítulo no estuvo muy bueno que digamos pero tranquilos que ya viene lo mejor, habrán celos, tragedia, persecución, lemon, más lemon, y muchísimo mas lemon jajajaja, bueno ya adelante mucho así que mejor sigan la historia no demoro en subir el próximo capítulo. Espero comentarios gracias por leer.


	6. ACOSO

Ok otro capitulo perdón la demora, que lo disfruten

**Capitulo 6**

**Acoso**

Durante los últimos 2 días Haruka descansó, ese sábado preparó todo para la llegada de los señores Kaioh. Pronto ellos ya se encontraban en casa, su largo viaje había culminado y con él las vacaciones de la rubia.

-Señor Leonard, es un gusto volverlo a ver. Dijo la joven acompañada de una reverencia.

-Tenoh, lo he citado en mi despacho porque veo que ha hecho una buena labor, todo está en perfecto orden.

-Muchas gracias Señor.

-Mañana mismo empezaran sus labores, a primera hora llegan los últimos bultos de cemento. Joel se ha ofrecido para ayudarte y no me he negado, los espero a las 4:00 am para darles instrucciones.

-Como usted ordene-. La rubia dio media vuelta y se retiro

"Vaya suerte la mía, ¿ahora qué hare si ni siquiera puedo caminar?" Pensó mientras recorría el largo y lujosos pasillo de la imponente casa, sus pasos eran lentos por el dolor que abatía su agraciado espíritu, el camino era interminable y más en su condición, en esos momentos su alma aventurera se sintió quebrantada e intentó no pensar más en su aflixión.

Al llegar a la cabaña se dispuso a preparar la cena, el ambiente melancólico y solitario del lugar fue interrumpido por una presencia.

- Cada día te vez mejor.

Haruka giró sobre sus talones, reconocía perfectamente esa voz, aunque para sus sentidos no resultaba agradable tener aquella visitante, debía disimular su molestia.

-Señora Susana, que sorpre...

La mujer se abalanzo sobre Haruka sin dejarla terminar siquiera, era evidente el desborde de pasión que luchaba por salir de su interior.

-No digas nada Haruka, solo bésame, tócame, quiero ser tuya.

En un intento fallido la mujer trato de meter su mano dentro de la camisa de la rubia pero fue detenida.

-Señora Susana, esto no puede pasar. No es correcto, ¿Usted podría imaginar lo que haría el Señor Leonard si se llegara a enterar?

-Porque tendría que enterarse, esto es entre tú y yo.

-No es solo eso, simplemente no podemos porque...

-¿Porque eres mujer?

Un beso más, el tiempo se detuvo, ¿Qué era lo que en realidad quería esa mujer? Si sabía su secreto ¿Cuál podría ser ahora su defensa? nada la detendría de revelar la verdad si la rechazaba, "como lo supo" pensó.

-Señora Susana, hace poco me rompí la costilla y casi no puedo moverme.

-Por dios, como te hiciste eso.

-Un caballo me pateo el abdomen.

-¿Mi esposo sabe de esto? no puedes estar levantando bultos de cemento en esas condiciones.

-No señora, y le ruego no le diga nada, de seguro me despedirá si se entera.

No llegó hasta ese lugar en vano, no se iría con las manos vacías, debía sacar provecho de la situación. Una sonrisa pícara enmarco su rostro mientras su mano suavemente acariciaba ese firme abdomen, poco a poco la fue deslizando hasta rozar la intimidad de Haruka, acercó sus labios al oído de la joven buscando morder el lóbulo.

Sin duda aquellas caricias podrían excitar a cualquiera, tenía unas manos hermosas y una piel suave y tersa, su perfume era exquisito y le daba un toque de madures a su estilo, pero ella se sentía incómoda, la única que podía hacer que su corazón se acelerara era su sirena, si no la hubiese conocido de seguro aceptaría la invitación de la dama que tenía enfrente, pero amaba más que nadie a Michiru y solo la deseaba a ella.

-Está bien no le diré nada a mi esposo, pero recuerda que ahora me debes dos favores.

Con esas últimas palabras se retiro del lugar, dejando un silencio amenazador.

Al día siguiente Haruka se encontraba con Joel frente a Leonard quien les dio instrucciones y los mando de inmediato a que comenzaran labores, la rubia con mucha dificultad cargaba los bultos de Cemento mientras su amigo hacia todo lo posible por ayudarla.

El dolor se intensificó, era lo más agónico que jamás hubiera sentido, la respiración comenzó a faltarle y sus piernas temblaban, aun así como persona luchadora se mantenía inmutable a las circunstancias.

-Haruka deberías detenerte, estas muy pálida en cualquier momento podrías desmayarte.

-No te preocupes Joel, solo me duele un poco, yo puedo aguantar.

-Está bien, pero no te excedas.

Por fin tenían la satisfacción de la labor realizada, ambos descansaron un poco, mientras Leonard verificaba que el trabajo estuviera bien ejecutado, era evidente el agotamiento físico y por eso les dejó el resto del día libre.

Buscó llegar a su cabaña lo más pronto posible, necesitaba ducharse, comer algo y descansar no sin antes tomar un analgésico, rápidamente abrió la puerta e ingreso a su humilde morada. Quitaba con dificultad su ropa. El aire traía consigo un olor ya conocido, sintió la presencia de la persona que se adueño de su mente, alma, y corazón. Sonrió pícaramente.

-Yo frotaré tu espalda.

- Bueno solo porque eres tú dejaré que tengas ese privilegio.

-Vaya, así que debo sentirme afortunada.

-Sirena, yo soy la afortunada por tenerte a mi lado.

En la ducha se vivían momentos bastante acalorados, el agua fue testigo de cada roce, de cada gemido, de la pasión desenfrenada, de un silencioso clímax ahogado entre besos. Salieron del baño y se disponían a secar sus cuerpos.

-Es el mejor baño que he tomado en toda mi vida, y eso que estas adolorida, como dice el refrán "enfermo que tiene sexo no está enfermo".

-Amor déjame corregirte, pero el refrán dice "enfermo que come no está enfermo- Dijo Haruka riendo por el comentario.

-¿Y tú qué crees que estábamos haciendo Ruka?

Después de tan candente encuentro sexual Michiru preparo algo de comida, luego se acostaron juntas y cuando el reloj marcó las 8:30 pm la joven de sedosos cabellos aguamarinas se marchó dejando a la rubia durmiendo plácidamente.

0o0o0o0

El tiempo transcurría sin ningún percance, Haruka se recuperó por completo de su costilla lacerada. Increíblemente la chica se ganó toda la confianza del señor Leonard quien la liberó un poco de cargas, Joel estaría a su lado ayudándola a supervisar diferentes asuntos. El joven se convirtió en un gran apoyo para la rubia, varias veces la ayudó a escabullirse de la Señora Kaioh para poder escaparse con Michiru, todo parecía un juego de niños, ¿pero cuanto les duraría la suerte?

La situación cada día empeoraba, ya no sabía que disculpa dar, muchas veces dejó a Susana plantada justificando que tenía mucho trabajo que realizar o que se sentía exhausta, poco a poco las excusas se le estaban acabando, era inevitable que enfrentara la realidad aunque eso le costara su empleo. Meditó durante horas una solución que no terminara en catástrofe, pero su mente entró en un letargo que solo le mostraba las consecuencias de decir la verdad o de las mentiras ya dichas, tenía miedo de tomar una decisión equivocada, así que acudió al único camino que siempre lo cura todo... el tiempo.

0o0o0o0

Que lo disfruten.


	7. GUERRA CANTADA

Soy consciente que el capitulo anterior estuvo muy corto, por eso este lo subí lo más rápido que pude, espero que les guste.

**Capitulo7**

**Guerra cantada**

Se encontraba en el jardín preparando un frondoso ramo para enviarlo a la habitación de su amada sirena, era una fresca mañana de jueves en la cual el aura traía consigo la osadía de abrigar todo lo que se interponía a su paso. Pronto se percató de unos cálidos brazos que rodearon su cintura, y una sensual voz que musitaba palabras que sus oídos se negaban a escuchar.

-Hoy no hay excusa Tenoh.

Trago saliva y giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con la mirada salvaje y lujuriosa de Susana, un nudo en su garganta impidió que pudiera emitir sonido alguno, el silencio acudió haciendo de ese instante algo verdaderamente incómodo, el aire arremetió fuertemente atizando los cuerpos que se encontraban cercanos, dando paso al siguiente encuentro de palabras.

-¿Este hermosísimo ramo de rosas es para mi hija verdad? No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que hay entre ustedes. Te advierto que ella no es lo que aparenta, siempre cautiva a las personas con su sonrisa de niña buena, pero todo es para su conveniencia, además es indecisa y caprichosa, en cambio yo soy una persona madura, decidida y puedo darte todo lo que desees.

-Señora yo...- Haruka no encontró palabras.

Michiru recorría dichosa los pasillos de la casa, tenía prisa de llegar al jardín para encontrarse con su amada, al salir se llevó una sorpresa no muy grata, sus ojos presenciaron el abrazo que su madre daba a Haruka quien no hacía nada por soltarse, la cercanía de sus rostros a punto de encontrar sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido debido al enojo que se hacía presente, no lo soporto y sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a la pareja.

-Madre, espera al menos que mi padre muera para buscarle reemplazo.

-Hijita querida, si sientes celos búscate tu propia compañía, porque creo que Tenoh ya encontró lo que necesitaba.

-¿Y crees que lo que necesita Haruka eres tú? Con todo respeto madre pero a ti los años ya te están pasando cuenta de cobro, en cambio mírame.

Michiru abrió sus brazos mostrando su esbelto cuerpo, era evidente el sarcasmo presente en cada palabra que utilizaba buscando herir lo más profundo del orgullo de su progenitora.

-¿Y tú crees que por ser más joven tienes mas oportunidades? Déjame aclararte adorada hija que estas equivocada, Tenoh necesita alguien que lo ame, que sepa lo que quiere y que le pueda brindar estabilidad emocional y económica, deja de hacer berrinches niñita.

Estas últimas palabras provocaron en Michiru una nube de palabras que batallaban por salir de su interior, quería gritarle cuanto la odiaba, cuanto la despreciaba, y que lo peor que le había pasado en el mundo era tenerla a ella como madre, pero se controló enmarcando una sonrisa irónica y una mirada apática.

-No creo que puedas satisfacer a Haruka como lo hago yo en la cama, además te pido que dejes de llamarme hija porque yo no te veo como una madre.

Las palabras desaparecieron, el momento se torno mas intenso e incomodo, el enojo, la satisfacción y la sorpresa se encontraron en un mismo lugar, ¿qué más se podía decir? Si con esto le demostró que aunque fuera su madre siempre la vio como una persona más habitando aquella fastuosa cárcel llamada hogar.

Haruka quien se había mantenido en silencio y sorprendida por la enemistad entre Michiru y Susana decidió intervenir.

-Por favor es mejor que olvidemos esto por ahora, no digan más cosas de las cuales se puedan arrepentir después.

-Muy tarde para eso- dijo Susana soltándose de la rubia a quien todavía tenia abrazada – mira Michiru si crees que ganaste estas muy equivocada, no te dejaré el camino libre, vamos a ver a quien escoge Tenoh.

-Pues ya veremos queridísima madre.

Ambas dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar en dirección opuesta, Haruka espero que Susana desapareciera para salir en busca de su amada, cuando la alcanzó tomo su brazo girándola para que sus miradas se cruzaran.

-Mi corazón y mi vida es tuya sirena, eso ya lo sabes.

-Lo sé Ruka y créeme que no estoy enojada contigo, Joel de antemano me había comentado lo que ocurría entre mi madre y tú, y también menciono que por todos los medios has tratado de negarte.

-Sirena no deberías hablarle así a tu madre, la heriste con tus palabras, ella te ama.

-Si me tuviera algo de afecto no me lastimaría de esa manera, además está traicionando a mi padre, y aunque él tiene sus defectos siempre la ha tratado como una reina.

-Lo sé. Dijo la rubia quien se inclinó besando suavemente a Michiru.

-¡¡¡Tenoh!!!- se escucho un grito en la lejanía, ambas jóvenes se distanciaron de inmediato –¡¡¡el señor Leonard nos quiere ver en su despacho!!!

-¡¡¡Aguarda un momento Joel!!!- gritó de igual manera Haruka ¿Nos vemos luego sirena?

-Claro amor te estaré esperando.

0o0o0o0

Se encontraban en aquel abrumador despacho, cada vez que entraban allí era como si el tiempo marcara una época lúgubre en la cual los rayos del sol se negaban a dar luz a cada rincón macabro y desolado, de nuevo el aura emanaba una atmosfera de arrogancia y frialdad provocada por la persona que habitaba permanentemente aquel sitio. Que diferente era ese lugar al resto de la casa.

-Tomen asiento- ordenó Leonard –quiero decirles que han sido muy buenos empleados, yo soy consciente que muchas veces los trato como bestias de trabajo, pero también soy consciente que hasta en esas condiciones han obedecido mis órdenes sin objetar nada, han sido incondicionales y han respetado fielmente a mi familia.

"_Si_ _supiera que me acuesto con su hija y aparte de eso su esposa me acosa no estaría diciendo todo esto"_ pensó Haruka mientras Leonard seguía hablando.

-Y tu Tenoh, te agradezco por cuidar a mi hija en mi ausencia, se que estuvo en muy buenas manos. Ahora quiero recompensarles de cierta manera la fidelidad que juntos han tenido, haré un banquete muy importante en el cual asistirán amigos muy allegados a la familia, socios y grandes empresarios.

-Con mucho gusto le ayudaremos a organizar y supervisar todo señor- dijo Joel

-Esperen, ustedes también están invitados, de ahora en adelante serán mis hombres de confianza, no mas levantar bultos ni limpiar cocheras, estarán al tanto de todas mis actividades y me ayudarán.

-Señor es un honor, muchas gracias- dijo Haruka levantándose de la silla al igual que su amigo.

-Pueden retirarse. Ahhh... se me olvidaba Tenoh, no dormirás mas en esa mugrosa cabaña, te prepararan una habitación aquí en la mansión, y no olvides que el jardín sigue siendo tu responsabilidad. Mañana los veré a las 8:00 am.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del despacho sorprendidos, aquel hombre impetuoso, apático, arrogante y frio, había roto el andamio impenetrable que un día erigió su corazón, brindándoles a quienes cumplieron sus órdenes a cabalidad una merecida recompensa por su fidelidad durante largo tiempo.

Caminaban por los pasillos de regreso a sus labores, la felicidad asomaba en sus rostros, pero aun así no dejaban de sentirse desleales, Haruka por ser la responsable de lo que ocurría a espaldas de su jefe y Joel por acolitar tales sucesos, pero estaban seguros que mientras fueran amigos siempre se apoyarían en cualquier situación.

-Si el señor Leonard supiera que "tan bien" He cuidado a su hija es capaz de ahorcarme.

-Y no solo eso Tenoh, sino que también su esposa bota la baba por ti.

-Bueno que puedo hacer soy tan irresistible, ¿sabes que es lo mejor de todo? que no tenemos que madrugar mas.

-Tu como siempre Haruka, tan modesta y tan perezosa.

0o0o0o0

Otro capítulo más espero que les haya gustado y espero comentarios también. Hasta la próxima


	8. EL GRAN BANQUETE

**Capitulo 8**

**El gran banquete**

El día del gran banquete se avecinaba, varios empleados se precipitaban de un lado a otro organizando y verificando cada detalle, Leonard no escatimó en gastos para tal evento, todos los preparativos debían estar en perfectas condiciones, no se permitía margen de error.

Mientras esto acontecía en el salón principal de la mansión, al otro lado los gritos se apropiaban de la tranquilidad del jardín, dando paso a un vehemente altercado, en el cual un sinfín de palabras revoloteaba traspasando las fronteras del respeto mutuo.

-¡¡¡Señorita sea como sea soy tu madre y me debes respeto!!!

-¡¡¡Si quieres que te respete, empieza tu por respetarme tu a mí!!!

-¡¡¡Deja de expresarte de esa manera, ya sabía yo que todo el dinero que invertimos en tu educación para que fueras una verdadera dama, no sirvió de nada... mírate pareces una vendedora de tomates en la plaza!!!

-¡¡¡Pues prefiero ser una persona humilde y libre, que tener que escuchar tus aullidos a diario, y si me enviaron a esos colegios de niñas superficiales y plásticas lo hicieron por ustedes no por mí!!!

-Dime Michiru- dijo Susana bajando el tono de voz –que es lo que realmente te enoja... ¿La difícil infancia que has tenido? O que yo esté interesada en Haruka.

-Madre, mi pasado ya no tiene ningún interés, ahora lo que verdaderamente me importa es el presente y Haruka es parte esencial de el... me duele ver cómo me quieras robar aquello que me hace feliz.

-Yo no te he robado nada.

-Si madre... si lo has hecho y por eso... ¡¡¡Te odio!!!- estas últimas palabras las dijo con un grito que emanaba la peor aversión que haya sentido hacia el ser que tenía en frente.

-Ya te lo dije Michiru, mi felicidad está en juego también, y no te dejare el camino libre, niña caprichosa.

-Madre cuida tus palabras, recuerda que tienes una reputación que mantener, y te lo repito de nuevo si quieres guerra pues guerra vas a tener.

-No me amenaces, ni creas que me vas a intimidar.

Michiru comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a Susana quien se encontraba bastante exaltada; el dolor en su pecho se acrecentaba a medida que se alejaba, su mirada aparentemente clavada en lujoso piso que adornaba el pasillo divagaba buscando el punto en el cual la relación con su madre se había vuelto tan tensa, era cierto que por varios años mantuvieron cierta disensión pero ahora no era capaz de mirarla sin que su corazón sintiera recelo.

Cuando perdió de vista a su madre se detuvo, alzo la mirada y la zozobra de lo que pudiese pasar en el futuro en torno a su relación con Haruka embargaba su espíritu, a tal punto que deseo huir de aquella casa para buscar un mundo en el cual pudiesen estar juntas para siempre.

0o0o0o0

El día del banquete llegó, Leonard dio instrucciones precisas a Haruka de no descuidar a Michiru ya que ella poco disfrutaba de estos eventos, la rubia acepto complacida. Espero que fuera la hora precisa para recogerla en la habitación, hoy vestía un elegante smoking blanco que se ajustaba a su atlético cuerpo, el cabello muy bien peinado con gel y un perfume que definía totalmente su personalidad.

Toco esperando a que saliera su amada sirena, después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, el tiempo se confabulo con el silencio para hacer de aquel un momento aterradoramente intenso, ella portaba un hermoso vestido negro que delineaba totalmente su perfecta silueta, con un escote atrás que dejaba descubierta gran parte de su tersa espalda, el maquillaje en tonalidades oscuras que contrastaban con el atuendo, y el cabello recogido mostrando su largo y delicado cuello.

"Que caprichoso es el destino" pensó mientras contemplaba a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente, por su mente nunca se cruzo la idea de enamorarse, ahora su vida dependía totalmente de ella.

-Muñeca estas... hermosísima... pareces... un angelito malvado.

-¿Te gusta? Porque a mí me gusta lo que veo.

Sus rostros se aproximaron rozando sus labios, y fundiéndose en un profundo beso.

En el momento en que se hicieron presentes en el salón todas las miradas se posaron en ellas, era una pareja hermosa con un contraste único, una el complemento de la otra, siempre opuestas pero atrayentes al mismo tiempo.

La velaba trascurría sin contratiempos, las risas, bromas y charlas eran reflejo del agradable momento que se vivía, pero a la vez advertían del instante desapacible que se avecinaba. La cena dio inicio.

En el salón dispusieron varias mesas para acomodar a todos los invitados, la principal estaba ubicada en el centro y allí se encontraban sentados los anfitriones de la fiesta, Leonard Susana y Michiru, esta última decidió situarse junto Haruka quien se encontraba en la parte opuesta a su jefe y escoltada por Joel, también los acompañaban amigos cercanos a la familia, y grandes socios de las compañías Kaiou.

La charla no se hizo esperar, Leonard hablaba de sus proyectos de expansión a mediano plazo, de sus ideas de posicionarse en el mercado anglo y lo beneficioso que sería si llegaran a entrar en este territorio, todos prestaban atención y daban sus opiniones referentes al tema, pero sin notar como Susana propuso un giro drástico a la conversación.

-Tenou, ¿Alguna vez se ha planteado metas para el futuro?

-Señora Susana, por el momento solo pienso y vivo en el presente.

-Ya veo, pero tendrás sueños y aspiraciones ¿No es así?- volvió a preguntar la mujer esperando que la respuesta de cualquier manera alimentara su ego

-Una vez los tuve, pero se desvanecieron, ahora solo me concentro en hacer bien mi trabajo.

Susana volvió a insistir esta vez con una pregunta menos abierta y más insinuante.

-Pero me imagino que siendo tan joven Tenou, soñara con enamorarse algún día... ummhh no se... tal vez de una persona madura, que pueda darle lo que necesita entre eso estabilidad.

-El joven Tenou tiene que enamorarse de una persona acorde a su edad- Michiru interrumpió con una hipócrita pero dulce voz –alguien que le brinde verdadero amor y no banalidades, ¿No crees madre?

-Querida hija veo que estas muy interesada en esta conversación, ¿Quieres saber que pienso? Está bien... déjame decirte que creo que confundes el significado de amor con el de capricho.

-Madre para mí el amor se fundamenta en dos grandes principios, la confianza y el respeto. Cuando hablo de respeto me refiero a no traicionar a la persona que te ha dado su corazón y todo su ser para hacerte feliz, pero estoy segura que tu sabes mas de eso que yo, porque aparentemente mi padre y tu siguen juntos, pero también existe la mentira que enmascara todo.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hija pero si hablamos de mentiras, que peor mentira que la de un hijo a su padre, eso sí es bastante desagradable, pero Michiru cuéntanos, tu padre y yo hemos confiado en ti ciegamente, ¿Alguna vez has traicionado esa confianza?

-Claro que no, pero para mí lo más importante es no traicionarse a uno mismo, ¿Tú qué piensas Haruka?

-Yo creo que... es mejor cambiar el tema, señor Leonard con todo respeto ¿Podría contarnos más de sus historias antes de ser multimillonario?

-Claro que sí Tenou.

Todos los presentes en la mesa intercambiaban miradas disimuladas, la confusión y asombro por el momento que acababan de presenciar silenció el agitado entorno, aunque Leonard quiso seguir la conversación sus palabras se negaron en fluir, creyó que todo había sido otro de los muchos desacuerdos entre su hija y su esposa, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue el hecho de que esta vez ni siquiera respetaron que se encontraban en medio de la cena y con todos los invitados observándolas. Por su parte Haruka intentaba calmar a Michiru esperando que Susana no arremetiera de nuevo con otra de sus hirientes palabras, sabía que si esto sucedía su Sirena no sería capaz de controlarse y empezaría otro vaivén de sarcasmos, que seguramente terminaría en un desastre total.

Joel para romper el incomodo silencio volvió a preguntar a Leonard acerca de sus experiencias antes de llegar a ser un magnate, la conversación se reanudo y olvidando el incidente se dio por finalizado el gran banquete.

0o0o0o0

Otro capítulo más espero que les haya gustado, agradezco a todas las personas que me han enviado reviews y a los que solo se limitan a leer sin comentar también les agradezco, bueno anticipo que para el próximo capítulo habrá ¡¡¡LEMON!!! Entonces estas avisados los que se traumatizan, sin nada más que decir me despido.


	9. INFRAGANTI

Hola a todos, como ya lo había advertido en el capitulo pasado esta nueva entrega tiene lemon, así que el que no le guste puede esperar el capitulo siguiente (_aunque no lo aconsejo_), bueno no siendo más tomen asiento cómodamente y disfruten, les recomiendo mucha agüita por favor. jajajaja.

**Capitulo 9**

**Infraganti**

Cada uno de los invitados se retiraron agradecidos por la gran noche que vivieron. Pasadas las 11:00 pm ya todos los pasillos estaban despejados, Haruka los recorría antes de llegar a su recamara sumida en los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en la cena, sentía el principio del fin en la helada brisa que ingresaba por los ventanales aun abiertos, en su rostro se reflejaba la aflicción contenida en su interior, palabras y sentires revoloteaban en su cabeza al tiempo en que se cubría de la brisa que atizaba su cuerpo, "¿_porque no todo puede ser perfecto, porque la felicidad me es tan esquiva?_" pensó al llegar a su habitación.

Eran las tres de la mañana, el insomnio amenazaba con aislar el sueño de sus nublados ojos, escuchó ruidos provenientes del exterior de su alcoba, respiro profundamente y sintió como el aire traía consigo su inconfundible aroma, era ella... su musa, su amor eterno, su sirena aguardando porque la dejara entrar, se levanto delicadamente para no generar ruido alguno, camino hasta la puerta y de un solo impulso la abrió asustando a Michiru y a su vez jalándola hacia el interior.

-Me alegro que estés despierta.

-A mi también- dijo Haruka antes de darle un beso apasionado.

Aquel beso fue la antesala para la lujuria desmedida, Michiru arrojo a Haruka sobre la cama para luego lanzarse sobre ella, de nuevo beso los labios de la rubia con locura, despojándola con velocidad de todas sus prendas, vio la magnífica desnudes de la persona que amaba, y sin pensarlo más tomo la cinta que ataba su ondulado y abundante cabello dejándolo caer sobre sus hombros.

-Linda, ¿Qué piensas hacer con esa cinta?

-Ya veras, esta noche serás mía, mía, y solo mía- respondió Michiru atando las manos de Haruka a la cabecera de la cama.

-Siempre he sido tuya.

-Lo sé, pero he pensado que tengo que marcar mi territorio.

-Pero si ya lo has hecho.

-No lo suficiente, quiero hacerlo una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-¿Y porque tantas veces Michi?

-Porque si y punto.

-Ahhhh... ya veo, solo es deseo carnal para satisfacer tus instintos, yo pensé que era porque sentías algo por mí.

-Tontita tu sabes que te amo, y por eso quiero que seas mía y de nadie más.

-Pues... no se aun no estoy totalmente convencida.

-Por Dios, quieres callarte de una buena vez y dejar que actúe, además prepárate porque tendrás tantos orgasmos esta noche, que mañana dudo que puedas caminar.

Michiru beso los senos de Haruka, los cuales inmediatamente se endurecieron por el contacto, sus manos inspeccionaban delicadamente cada rincón del cuerpo de la rubia arrancándole gemidos casi inaudibles pero sin duda presentes en el aura, la delicia de cada roce y de cada beso que su sirena sellaba en su cuerpo, la hacían estremecerse y desear que fuera un instante eterno, la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó en gran medida mientras la de sus manos bajaba, un hormigueo en ellas se hizo presente.

-Ahh... si... sire... sirena- logró decir con dificultad

-¿Qué pasa amor?

-Me apretaste... mucho las muñecas... las manos... se me están durmiendo.

-Pero que exagerada eres, yo no veo que estén moradas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Vas a esperar que mis manos estén moradas para desatarme? Eres una sádica.

-Claro que no, pero... ¿Qué me garantiza que no sea una estrategia para liberarte?

-Deja de jugar y desátame por favor.

-Está bien, pero baja la vos que nos escucharán.

- Bueno apresúrate.

-A ver... como hice este nudo... creo que si esta un poquitico ajustado, tienes las manos frías.

-¿Un poquitico? Muy ajustado querrás decir.

-Sin exagerar, mira ya las desaté, ahora ven que las ataré de nuevo.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Como que no, pásame las manos inmediatamente Haruka Tenoh.

-No quiero.

-Bueno si así lo quieres, entonces me voy.

-Como que te vas, no puedes dejarme así.

-Así como Tenoh?

-Así toda... ilusionada, además no me llames Tenoh.

-Pues si quieres que me quede déjame atarte.

- Sirena pero...- fue interrumpida.

-Nada de peros, tienes dos opciones y sabes perfectamente cueles son, escoge.

-Ummmm... tu ganas, pero ya estas igual que tu padre, me vez como una esclava.

-Una hermosa, sensual y provocativa esclava sexual- dijo Michiru rosando los labios de Haruka.

-Pero esclava al fin y al cabo.

Michiru siguió con la labor que había dejado de lado por la pequeña discusión, después de encargarse de los pechos de la rubia los cuales dejo nuevamente erguidos, descendió besándole el ombligo y jugueteando con el por unos instantes, era imposible para Haruka seguir reprimiendo los gemidos sin tener los labios de su sirena cerca, así que aguantaba la respiración y los soltaba de a poco para no hacer mucho ruido.

Pronto sintió el cálido aliento de su amada en su sexo quien sin tocarla comenzó a soplar suavemente su vagina provocando choques eléctricos en su espalda, Michiru continuo con su delicioso tormento, hasta que escucho los fuertes gemidos de su amor que salieron sin control, inmediatamente junto su lengua con el clítoris y lo masajeó con la suavidad que solo ella podía brindar, logrando una perfecta lubricación.

Sin pensarlo más introdujo dos dedos al tiempo provocando que Haruka arqueara su espalda, comenzó a moverlos al ritmo de una melodiosa tonada imaginaria, la rubia mordía su labio inferior y se aferraba con fuerza a aquella cinta que inmovilizaba sus manos como si su vida dependiera de ello, las estocadas de su sirena aumentaron de ritmo sumándole un tercer dedo. Minutos pasaron y llegó el orgasmo y seguido de este otro y otro más.

El placer las había hecho olvidar el lugar donde se encontraban, los clamores de Haruka dejaron de ser disimulados en el momento en que Michiru invadió su ser, aquellos gritos recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a oídos de una persona que aun no dormía, esta se percató de donde provenían tales suplicas y no dudo en acercarse.

Ambas amantes se encontraban desnudas en la cama tomando un respiro después de la batalla campal que habían librado, Michiru dejó de ser el verdugo de Haruka y entre risitas y caricias desató sus manos, un nuevo beso sello sus labios en el instante en que la puerta de la habitación se abría abruptamente.

-Pero... pero que significa todo esto...

0o0o0o0

Muchas gracias por leer esta entrega, esta cortita lo sé pero todos querían lemon y ahí lo escribí, de nuevo agradecimientos por los reviews, no se pierdan los próximos capítulos que están buenísimos, drama, persecución, llanto, tortura, todo esto y más aquí en el jardinero. Jajajaja


	10. SENTIMIENTOS DESTRUIDOS

Les confieso que no esperaba subir este capítulo hasta el otro año, pero me pareció que no sería justo dejarlos con la intriga, así que aquí esta señoras y señores.

**Capitulo 10**

**SENTIMIENTOS DESTRUIDOS**

Ambas amantes se encontraban desnudas en la cama tomando un respiro después de la batalla campal que habían librado, Michiru dejó de ser el verdugo de Haruka y entre risitas y caricias desató sus manos, un nuevo beso sello sus labios en el instante en que la puerta de la habitación se abría abruptamente.

-Pero... pero que significa todo esto...

De nuevo el destino con otra de sus jugarretas, ¿Qué excusa se podía dar si era evidente lo que estaba pasando en aquella cama?; el cuerpo desnudo de Michiru cubría parcialmente el de Haruka envolviéndolas en un abrazo puro y sin restricciones.

La desolación nubló su mirada, las lagrimas delineaban sus ojos aventurándose a recorrer sus mejillas, pero aquel sentimiento no se debía al ver a su hija en brazos ajenos, sino porque entendió que el corazón de Haruka, nunca le pertenecería. El maldito silencio fue interrumpido.

-¿Madre que haces aquí?- preguntó Michiru quien se levantó cubriendo su cuerpo con la sábana.

-Tú cállate, no me dirijas la palabra... Haruka si no eres mía... no serás de nadie más.

La tristeza carcomía el corazón de Susana, quien se apresuró en salir corriendo a contarle a Leonard lo que había presenciado, esta vez nada la detendría, porque su amor se convirtió en odio y el odio en venganza.

-¡¡¡Señora... espere, por favor no lo haga!!!

0o0o0o0

"_El corazón no miente, es como un sexto sentido que no se debe ignorar, ¿En qué momento caí en este agujero el cual se está llenando tratando de ahogarme?"_ Pensó Haruka repetidamente mientras corría por los pasillos tratando de alcanzar a Susana. Aunque los ventanales seguían abiertos, el aire que golpeaba su cuerpo horas antes se había detenido, lo inevitable llegó derrumbando la muralla que lograba contenerlo.

En la habitación todavía se encontraba Michiru luchando por mantenerse firme y decidida a enfrentar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su felicidad.

-Haruka, solo la muerte puede separarme de ti- susurró en la soledad y las lágrimas contenidas brotaron como un manantial.

0o0o0o0

Pronto alcanzó a Susana, la tomó suavemente de los hombros, pero esta bruscamente se soltó girando su cuerpo y abofeteando a Haruka.

-No me toques, ¿Cómo te atreves?

-Señora Susana, por favor piense muy bien lo que hace.

-No puedo creer que prefieras a Michiru que no es nada y aparte te revuelques con ella en mi propia casa- dijo Susana ahogada en llanto.

-Señora, yo amo a su hija y el sentimiento es reciproco, usted es una mujer hermosa pero...

-¡¡¡Callateeeee... maldita sea... se arrepentirán!!!

-Por favor, cálmese no grite, nos escucharan.

-¡¡¡Pues eso es lo que quiero, que todos escuchen quien es Haruka Tenoh!!!

Los gritos chocaban con cada uno de los imponentes muros que rodeaban la mansión interrumpiendo la calma nocturna.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? Susana... Tenoh, ¿Que es todo esto?

-Amor, lo que sucede es que encontré a este desgraciado revolcándose con nuestra hija.

-¡¡¡Cómo!!!

-Como lo oyes, aparte todos estos meses ha intentado seducirme y yo me he negado.

-Eso no es cierto Señor Leonard yo...

-¿Acaso te atreves a llamarme mentirosa?- Susana abofeteó de nuevo la mejilla de la rubia –Oh me vas a negar que te acostaste con mi hija.

-No bueno... yo...

-¡¡¡Maldito bastardo, como te atreviste... yo te di toda mi confianza, y tomaste lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida!!!

Haruka observó como Leonard se abalanzo sobre ella, su cuerpo inmóvil no permitió que esquivara los golpes que este le propinaba, solo sintió como la sangre comenzaba a fluir por su boca y nariz. Escuchó los gritos de su sirena aproximarse.

-¡¡¡Padre no lo hagas!!!

Michiru se interpuso en la pelea, o más bien el castigo que recibía la rubia.

-¡¡¡Quítate no te metas, este maldito me las pagara!!!

-¡¡¡No por favor, yo amo a Haruka!!!

Leonard se detuvo, tomo aire y miró a Susana quien permanecía inmóvil ante la situación, luego detalló detenidamente a su hija y le sonrió.

-Michiru, no puedes amar a un empleado, tu eres mejor que él, siempre has sido la luz de mis ojos y... nunca permitiría que amaras a una basura.

Leonard dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas, puso las manos en el rostro de su hija dándola un beso en la frente.

-Padre, amo a Haruka, no le puedes pedir a mi corazón que deje de sentir.

De nuevo el maldito silencio...

-¡¡¡Nunca... prefiero verte muerta que con él... te mataré Tenoh!!!

Michiru agarró a Leonard quien se dirigía de nuevo contra la rubia para seguir golpeándola.

-¡¡¡Quítate, o no respondo!!!

-¡¡¡No padre, entiéndelo, no puedes hacer esto!!!

-¡¡¡ ¿Que no puedo?... pues mira como acabo con la vida de este malnacido!!!

-Michiru suelta a tu padre, deja que le dé su merecido a ese bastardo- dijo Susana con cara de satisfacción.

-Cállate maldita bruja- respondió la joven quien seguía forcejeando con su padre.

-¡¡¡Huye Haruka, sal de aquí!!!

-Sirena, no te dejaré sola.

-Claro que no huirás Tenoh... ¡¡¡Guardias!!!- exclamó Leonard.

-Por favor vete yo estaré bien.

-Te repito que no, aquí me quedare a enfrentar los problemas contigo.

Leonard logró soltarse de Michiru, este tomó a Haruka de la camiseta y la arrinconó contra la pared, los golpes no se hicieron esperar al tiempo en que la rubia intentaba cubrirse.

Susana agarró con fuerza a Michiru quien trataba de interponerse de nuevo, las dos forcejeaban pero era inútil, no lograba liberarse de los brazos de su madre.

Pronto llegaron los guardias que custodiaban la mansión, Joel que había escuchado el alboroto y estaba al tanto de la situación intentó involucrarse, pero fue detenido por uno de los hombres.

-Llévense a este maldito a la cabaña y amárrenlo allá- ordeno Leonard.

-Si señor- respondió la guardia.

-Y usted Joel, encárguese de Michiru, llévela a la habitación y vigílela.

-Señor yo...

-¡¡¡Entendido!!!

-Como usted ordene.

Joel tomó a Michiru llevándola a la habitación prácticamente a la fuerza, ella se negaba gritando y pataleando, suplicaba entre sollozos que no le hicieran daño a su amada, el joven solo le decía que se tranquilizara por el bien de todos.

Cuando llegaron a la alcoba miles de preguntas salieron a flote, el muchacho aun escéptico cuestionaba el origen de lo sucedido, Michiru que buscaba la manera de salir de ahí no respondía ninguna de sus inquietudes, hasta que Joel perdió la poca paciencia y la sentó fuertemente sobre la cama.

-Señorita, por favor... estamos ante una grave situación, dígame que fue lo que pasó.

-La maldita de mi madre me descubrió en la habitación de Ruka y le contó todo a mi padre.

-¿El señor Leonard sabe que Tenoh es mujer?

-No, mi madre no se lo dijo, no sé que estará planeando- la joven seguía llorando sin control y Joel consolándola.

0o0o0o0

Bueno mis agradecimientos a todos lectores, de verdad son un gran apoyo y los reviews me animan a continuar, perdonen si no les respondo sus comentarios pero siempre los tengo en cuenta y trato de mejorar cada día solo para que ustedes se deleiten con la lectura, espero que tengan unas felices fiestas navideñas, hasta pronto.

PDA: Espero reviews, buenos o malos no importa.


	11. ENFRENTAMIENTOS

Hola como están, esta vez me he tomado un poco más de tiempo para escribir este capítulo y les pido disculpas, pero las fiestas de fin de año me han tenido BASTANTE ocupada, prometo no tardar en el siguiente no me gusta hacerlos esperar, así que disfruten la siguiente entrega.

**Capitulo 11 **

**Enfrentamientos**

Sus manos se aferraban de las cadenas que las sostenían, el dolor insoportable era ahogado en gemidos silenciosos, mientras cada azote que recibía arrancaba una porción de piel de su espalda, dejando heridas que con el tiempo se convertirían en marcas de sobrevivencia. El aire escaseaba sus pulmones haciéndola perder la poca lucidez que aún le quedaba, sin embargo su rostro inexpresivo escondía los gritos de dolor para en lo posible tratar de no liberarlos.

-Ah sido todo por hoy no lo azoten mas.

-Como usted ordene Señora Susana.

-Retírese, déjenme sola con él.

-Con su permiso.

El guardia salió de la cabaña agitado y haciendo un poco de flexibilidad a su brazo por la violencia con la cual descargaba cada azote sobre la espalda de Haruka.

-Mi hermoso príncipe, ¿Vez el castigo por amar a quien no te corresponde? Si tan solo me hubieses escogido a mí y no a la tonta de Michiru nada de esto estaría pasando.

Susana soltó las cadenas que sostenían a Haruka haciendo que esta se desplomara totalmente en el suelo.

-Anda respóndeme, o es que ¿Ya se te acabaron las fuerzas? Pero para revolcarte con mi hija si te sobraban.

-Yo... a... amo... a... Michiru- dijo la rubia pausadamente sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Si sigues diciendo eso, mandare a que te sigan azotando, así que mejor calla y disfruta porque ahora... estas en mis manos.

Nunca había conocido un ser tan despreciable y traidor como el que ahora se encontraba estorbando su mirada, definitivamente Susana era la villana de la historia de la cual Michiru y ella misma eran protagonistas, pero lo que más inquietaba su corazón era ver que la venganza hasta ahora se asomaba en los depravados ojos de la antagonista y que a diferencia de los cuentos de hadas esta historia posiblemente no tendría un final feliz.

-Señora... es mejor... que me mate... ahora... porque nunca... seré suya.

-Jajajajaja, pues en estos momentos no creo que puedas defenderte.

Susana se arrodilló en el suelo, tomó el rostro de Haruka y comenzó a besarla intensamente, acto que no fue correspondido por parte de la rubia quien mantenía sus labios inmóviles; al notar el desplante, metió sus manos dentro de la camiseta de ésta y acarició sus senos, suave al principio pero con el paso de los segundos los estrujaba con más fuerza.

-Veo que sigues inmutable, deberías dejarte llevar por la pasión y no resistirte.

-Yo... no me dejo... llevar por la pasión... simplemente... porque el único sentimiento... que usted... despierta en mí... es... lástima.

-Como te atreves- refutó abofeteando el rostro malherido de Haruka –ahora verás.

Susana sin pensarlo dos veces, deslizo su mano derecha dentro del pantalón y con fuerza introdujo dos dedos en la intimidad de la rubia quien dejo escapar un fuerte quejido de dolor.

-Usted... solo... me produce... lástima- volvió a repetir Haruka.

Esto duro unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Susana que más parecía una persona sádica saco sus dedos ensangrentados del interior de Haruka quien se mantenía con la mirada quieta y su cuerpo adolorido debido al castigo recibido horas antes.

-Esto no se acaba Tenoh, será tanto el dolor que sentirás que te será imposible no suplicar. ¡¡¡Guardias!!!

-Si señora- dijeron tres hombres entrando a la cabaña.

-Encadénenlo de nuevo, ya mañana veremos qué hacer con él, por lo pronto síganlo azotando.

-Señora con todo respeto, si lo seguimos azotando puede morir, recuerde que el Señor Leonard pidió estrictamente dejarlo con vida y ya lo hemos castigado por más de seis horas.

-Para eso tiene piernas, golpéalas o hagan otra cosa, yo no les pido que lo maten, pero no dejen de torturarlo. ¡¡¡Entendido!!!

-Completamente.

0o0o0o0

En la mansión las cosas empeoraban con cada minuto que transcurría, la indignación por parte de Leonard era notaria, tanto, que se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para reclamarle el porqué de sus actos, quería de cierta manera escuchar de labios de Michiru que todo había sido un error y que los hechos que se presentaron fueron por circunstancias adversas a ella, producto de un acoso por parte de Haruka.

-No padre, no trates de imaginar cosas que no son, nunca hubo ningún acoso, si me entregue en cuerpo y alma a esta persona es porque mis sentimientos de amor son puros.

Michiru era consciente de que su padre aun no estaba al tanto de la verdadera condición sexual de Haruka, pero tampoco estaba interesada en revelárselo, lo mejor era mantener una actitud neutral respondiendo escasamente lo que Leonard quería escuchar.

-¿Hace cuanto que estas acostándote con Tenoh?

-Hace mucho tiempo.

-De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando.

-Unos cuantos meses.

-Quiero que seas más específica al responderme.

-¿Para qué? Un día más o un día menos... no importa.

-A mi si me importa, y no me faltes al respeto mírame cuando te hablo.

Se encontraba de pie junto al inmenso ventanal que iluminaba la habitación, su mirada permanecía extraviaba en el espeso bosque que surcaba la mansión, la expresión ambigua de su rostro provocaban la ira de Leonard, que no sabía cómo interpretar el dejo en cada palabra de su hija.

-Diga lo que diga a ti no te bastará- volteando la vista a su padre.

-En eso tienes razón nada me bastará, por que el vacio que siento en el corazón es irremediable, yo te di todo Michiru... ¿Porque lo hiciste?, ¿Porque traicionaste toda la confianza que te di?

-Padre... me diste todo y no me diste nada a la vez.

-¿Sabes que creo? que al fin y al cabo tu madre te describió perfectamente, eres una niñita caprichosa y desagradecida, no entiendo cómo es que teniéndolo todo te sigues quejando.

-Ya no me importa lo que mi madre y tu piensen de mi, ustedes dos son tal para cual, creen que todo se soluciona con banalidades y extravagancias, y que lo más importante es mantener un estatus social para que otras personas iguales de materialistas e interesadas les brinden una amistad totalmente falsa.

-No entiendo que es lo que pretendes, te doy todo lo que necesitas para que estés satisfecha, ¿O preferirías ser una persona humilde, limitada en todos los aspectos, que se mata trabajando diariamente para conseguir limosnas y viviendo en una pocilga?

-Padre siempre es lo mismo cuando hablamos, un vaivén de palabras que terminan sin sentido alguno, ¿Sabes porque? Porque tu no ves más allá de lo que tienes en tus narices, y todo lo que digo lo juzgas de manera diferente a lo que de verdad quiero transmitirte con mis palabras.

-Yo solo quiero saber porque tuviste que enamorarte de ese maldito, además por si no lo sabes también estuvo acosando a tu madre, y aun así se aprovecho de tu inocencia, ¿Que puedes esperar de una persona tan despreciable como esa?

-Es mejor que te enteres bien de la situación antes de poder juzgar, confío plenamente en Haruka y estoy segura que las cosas no son como te las dijo mi madre.

-No te atrevas a levantar falsas calumnias en contra de la persona que te dio la vida.

-No son calumnias cuando digo la verdad- Michiru se recostó sobre la cama cerrando sus ojos.

-Hija... nunca permitiré que estés con Tenoh, así se me vaya la vida impidiéndolo.

-Podrá pasar una eternidad y lo seguiré amando.

Con estas últimas palabras Leonard abandono la habitación dejando a Michiru absorta en sus pensamientos, Joel inmediatamente salió su jefe ingreso para asegurarse que la joven estuviera bien.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?

-No.

-Dígame ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarla a sentir mejor?

-Tú lo sabes perfectamente.

-Tiene razón, pero... usted sabe que es muy riesgoso

-Lo sé, no te pido que me acompañes, solo que me dejes salir.

-De ninguna manera la dejaré sola, yo también quiero mucho a Haruka y soy consciente que si no hacemos algo es cuestión de tiempo para que su padre la mate.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

-Por supuesto, aunque el Señor Leonard me ha ayudado mucho, no estoy de acuerdo con las cosas que hace, y Tenoh es amiga al igual que usted, y mi deber es ayudarlas y protegerlas hasta el final.

-Eres una persona maravillosa, es un honor tener la amistad de alguien como tú.

-Gracias señorita.

-Deja de decirme señorita ya sabes cuál es mi nombre... tenemos que planear como salir de aquí sin ser vistos.

-Yo me encargo de eso, por lo pronto lo mejor será que se disfrace con ropa de hombre para que pase desapercibida, le traeré algo que le puede servir.

-Te estaré esperando.

0o0o0o0

Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo, espero les haya gustado, comentarios, dudas, criticas lo que quieran será bien recibido. No tardo en el siguiente lo prometo.

Hasta pronto.


	12. ACLARACIONES

Para no hacerlos esperar aquí les va la doceava entrega de esta historia que poco a poco se está acercando a su fin, no mentiras todavía falta mucho camino por recorrer con este fic, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Capitulo 12**

**Aclaraciones**

Caminaba por el pasillo con rumbo a su habitación, las palabras que minutos antes su hija le había manifestado seguían dando vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza, ¿Sería posible que Michiru tuviera razón con respecto a su madre? Si lo pensaba detenidamente, aquella discusión que se originó durante el banquete tenía una fuente en común "Haruka Tenoh".

_**Flash back**_

La charla no se hizo esperar, Leonard hablaba de sus proyectos de expansión a mediano plazo, de sus ideas de posicionarse en el mercado anglo y lo beneficioso que sería si llegaran a entrar en este territorio, todos prestaban atención y daban sus opiniones referentes al tema, pero sin notar cómo Susana propuso un giro drástico a la conversación.

-Tenoh, ¿Alguna vez se ha planteado metas para el futuro?

-Señora Susana, por el momento solo pienso y vivo en el presente.

-Ya veo, pero tendrás sueños y aspiraciones ¿No es así?- volvió a preguntar la mujer esperando que la respuesta de cualquier manera alimentara su ego

-Una vez los tuve, pero se desvanecieron, ahora solo me concentro en hacer bien mi trabajo.

Susana volvió a insistir esta vez con una pregunta menos abierta y más insinuante.

-Pero me imagino que siendo tan joven Tenoh, soñara con enamorarse algún día... ummhh no se... tal vez de una persona madura, que pueda darle lo que necesita entre eso estabilidad.

_**Fin flash back**_

¿Por qué en ese momento, Susana cambio drásticamente el rumbo de la conversación, y se concentró en bombardear a Haruka de preguntas repetitivas? Ahora la duda divagaba en su mente aturdida. La velocidad de cada paso disminuyó significativamente mientras giraba en dirección opuesta a su destino.

"_No debería dudar de mi esposa, pero si hago una retrospectiva de estos últimos meses ella se ha comportado muy extraño últimamente"_ pensó dirigiéndose al único lugar donde seguramente podría encontrar respuestas.

0o0o0o0

-Ahora que te parece, ¿Sigues pensando en Michiru aun sabiendo que ella es la causante de tu sufrimiento?

Susana levantaba el rostro de Haruka, quien seguía colgando de sus muñecas ensangrentadas, para hablar pestes de su hija.

-Si te amara como dice que lo hace, ¿Por qué no está aquí ayudándote? De seguro ya te olvidó y estará muy cómoda en su cama.

La rubia prácticamente inconsciente podía sentir el desmán en la actitud de su agresora, aquella voz excelsa, fina y suave que tiempo atrás intento seducirla, ahora era escandalosa y desagradable, sin duda alguna podía ensordecer a cualquiera que estuviera mucho tiempo cerca.

-¡¡¡Déjenlo, no lo golpeen más!!!- gritó Leonard entrando con pasos agigantados a la cabaña – ¡¡¡Qué les pasa partida de inútiles la orden no era matarlo!!!

-Señor nosotros...

-¡¡¡Cállense... quiero que salgan de inmediato!!!

-Como usted ordene.

-Pero mi amor... tiene que sufrir por todo lo que ha hecho- refutó la mujer tratando de tomar el control de la situación.

-Ya es suficiente Susana, necesito hablar con él, y que me aclare unas cuantas cosas

-Tienes razón Leonard, hay muchas cosas que Tenoh tiene que aclararnos.

-No... Quiero que tú salgas también.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, vete ahora mismo necesito privacidad con él.

-Lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides, pero no lo creo conveniente.

-¿Acaso temes que intente hacer algo? Por favor Susana míralo, casi no puede ni respirar.

-Como quieras, me voy a descansar, te espero en la recámara, no tardes.

La mujer salió del lugar lentamente, su rostro reflejaba el desasosiego que la carcomía, mientras su mente se cuestionaba una y mil veces el porqué su esposo no le permitió estar presente en la conversación.

En la cabaña, Leonard observaba a Haruka en silencio, pudo en algún momento sentir un poco de remordimiento de ver al joven en ese estado, pero de inmediato recordaba su traición y el odio lo embargaba de nuevo. Se animó a dirigirle la palabra al ver como la rubia movió su cabeza y dejó salir un quejido casi inaudible.

-Porque lo hizo.

Aquellas palabras y la pausada respiración de la joven fue lo único que se escuchó, para después presenciar un silencio sobrecogedor, Haruka con dificultad levantó la cabeza e intentó abrir sus ojos hinchados por los golpes, para poder observar la silueta borrosa de la persona frente a ella.

-¿No piensa responder?- se escuchó de nuevo interrumpiendo la omisión del momento

-Yo solo... sé... que amo... a su hija.

El tono que utilizaba la rubia era tan bajo que Leonard tuvo que acercarse a ella para poder percibir lo que decía.

-No le pregunté si la amaba, le pregunté por que lo hizo.

-Todo... lo que hice... fue... por ella.

-Si la ama tanto ¿Por qué intentó seducir a mi esposa al mismo tiempo?

-Yo... seria.... incapaz de algo... así, con todo... respeto señor... era ella quien... se me... insinuaba.

-¿Espera que crea eso? ¿Y más de usted que es un traidor?

-Michiru... estaba enterada... de lo que pasaba... con la Señora Susana, por eso fue... la discusión... entre ellas... la noche del banquete.

-Como sea, lo que pasó entre mi hija y usted no tiene perdón, porque que aunque ella le correspondiera, era su deber alejarse y no dejar que las cosas traspasaran el límite.

-Al amor... no se le puede... poner límites.

-Ella merece estar con un hombre de buena familia, millonario y de excelentes modales, no con un peón, pobre e inculto, sin raíces y sin sueños.

-Yo... no le podré... ofrecer lujos... ni excentricidades... pero le puedo brindar... todo mi amor... y compañía.

-Estupideces, ella no necesita a un perro faldero, necesita a un verdadero hombre. Tenoh, entienda que por más que la ame esto no es debido, además nunca lo permitiría.

Con estas últimas palabras Leonard salió de la cabaña, cuando se encontraba fuera le dijo a los guardias que se fueran a descansar, manifestándoles que el estado en el cual se encontraba el joven era tan deplorable que era imposible que intentara huir.

0o0o0o0

-Michiru, he podido observar que a Haruka la tienen presa en la cabaña y el lugar se encuentra desprotegido- dijo Joel entrando sigilosamente a la habitación.

-Debemos aprovechar esta oportunidad, ¿Has traído la ropa adecuada para disfrazarme?

-Claro aquí esta.

-Vaya ¿Donde conseguiste un uniforme de la guardia de mi padre?- dijo la joven observando las prendas detenidamente.

-Es mío, años atrás yo pertenecí a la escolta personal del Señor Leonard.

-Nunca pensé que tuvieras alma de guerrero, eres tan calmado que me es imposible imaginarte como escolta.

-Es una larga historia, cuando salgamos de esto te la contaré.

-Está bien, creo que con esto es más difícil que me reconozcan, me cambiaré y saldremos de inmediato.

-Si Michiru, te espero en el pasillo.

0o0o0o0

Otro capítulo más espero que les haya gustado espero reviews, gracias por leer.


	13. MI VIDA ES CONTIGO

Ahora si lo que todos estaban esperando, perdón por la demora pero es que a veces no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir con juicio. Disfruten de la siguiente entrega.

**Capitulo 13**

**MI VIDA ES CONTIGO**

-Está bien, creo que con esto es más difícil que me reconozcan, me cambiaré y saldremos de inmediato.

-Si Michiru, te espero en el pasillo.

Michiru tomó el ilustre traje y se dirigió presurosamente al baño, en donde acomodó cada una de las prendas sobre su cuerpo, intentando no dejar rastro alguno de su agraciada femineidad. Pronto salió de allí totalmente vestida, hasta su hermosa cabellera era ocultada por el férreo casco que hacia juego con el atuendo, sin perder más tiempo caminó sigilosamente a la salida donde aguardaba Joel.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo la joven con un tono de voz asemejando un murmullo.

-Debemos salir con cautela, es necesario mantenernos atentos y si tropezamos con algún guardia, hay que actuar con naturalidad.

-Espero eso no ocurra, vamos no perdamos más tiempo.

Ambos muchachos deambulaban por los pasillos, observaban con premura cada rincón de la ostentosa mansión esperando no ser blanco de cualquier sorpresa. Llegaron al jardín, aunque en esta zona era más fácil ocultarse debían atender a los irascibles caninos que custodiaban los limites, si eran localizados por algunos de estos seguramente el plan se echaría a perder.

Cuando estuvieron lejos del alcance de cualquier tipo de amenaza, emprendieron marcha con pasos agigantados llegando pronto al punto anhelado. Michiru se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña, pero fue interceptada por Joel quien le manifestó que debían ser prudentes e inspeccionar el territorio antes de acceder al lugar.

-Espera yo hecho un vistazo Michiru, es mejor cerciorarnos antes de dar cualquier paso.

-Apúrate, Haruka puede estar necesitando nuestra ayuda.

-Aguarda aquí- dijo el joven dirigiéndose cautelosamente a la cabaña, observó con detalle que nadie más aparte de su amiga se encontrara en el interior y luego volvió donde momentos atrás había dejado a Michiru.

-Vamos rápido, no hay nadie en la cabaña.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?

-Sí, pero...- toma a la joven del brazo deteniéndola de nuevo.

-Que pasa, ¿observaste algo raro?

- El estado de Haruka no es el mejor, tienes que estar preparada.

-¡¡¡Que quieres decir con eso!!!

Michiru sin aguardar mas corrió hacia la cabaña que se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, al abrir la puerta de un solo impacto, la imagen que se reflejó en sus ojos por poco calcina su interior, entró con dificultad, sus sentidos la traicionaban volviéndose lánguidos ante la aterradora representación de la cruda realidad. Cayó de rodillas junto al cuerpo lastimado de su amada, aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello y las lágrimas dejaron de camuflarse en el desprecio absoluto que su corazón lamentaba.

-¡¡¡Esta muerta... esta muerta!!!- gritaba entre sollozos.

Las lágrimas de Joel no se hicieron esperar ante la cruel escena, gradualmente se acercó a Michiru y se inclinó para consolarla en sus brazos, se recriminaba insistentemente el porqué se demoraron tanto en actuar, si hubiesen llegado horas antes de seguro la fatalidad no hubiese arremetido contra su única y legitima amiga, pero ya nada importaba, la muerte es lo único que no tiene remedio.

Un cálido suspiro inundó la atmósfera, fue tal la impresión de Michiru y Joel que no se percataron que Haruka aun no había sucumbido ante la agonía.

-Tanto... los... moleste... que ¿Ya... me quieren... ver muerta?

El tiempo se detuvo, aquella voz era la que quería escuchar como un eco en el infinito, creyó que sería el fin sin su adorada rubia a su lado, se levantó rápidamente como si una enfurecida ola marina tomara control de sus extremidades abrazando y besando a su amada.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- gritaba con júbilo Michiru

-Yo... te amo... más... sirena.

Joel regocijado al ver a su amiga aun viva, la desató de las cadenas que la sostenían, la recostó suavemente en el piso y salió disparado al exterior de la cabaña.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta Michiru sorprendida

-Espérame y cuida a Tenoh por favor, no tardo.

La joven asintió y se acomodó para quedar lo más próxima al cuerpo de Haruka.

-Nos iremos lejos de aquí, viviremos juntas para siempre.

-Sirena... tú eres la razón... por la cual resistí... este castigo.

-Y soy la razón por la cual se te fue impuesto- dijo Michiru con un desconsuelo evidente.

-Si el castigo... por amarte... fueran las impetuosas... llamas del infierno... aun así... me arriesgaría.

-Yo te seguiría sin dudarlo.

-Te amaré... hoy y siempre... creo que naci... amándote- una lágrima acarició la mejilla de la rubia.

Michiru que se hallaba recostada al lado de su amada, observó la lánguida expresión de amor que rodaba por el rostro de la persona que se encontraba cerca a ella, se acercó a los labios de Haruka y depositó un delicado beso en aquellos labios deshidratados.

-Yo te amo hasta el infinito, ahora descansa Ruka, debes guardar energías.

Pronto llegó Joel con dos caballos listos para ser montados.

-Apúrate Michiru, el galope de los caballos a alertado a los guardias, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

El joven se acercó a ambas, tomó en sus brazos a Haruka y con precaución la subió en uno de los corpulentos sementales.

-Vamos, sube con Tenoh en este caballo que yo iré en este, hay que huir, los guardias no demoran en interceptarnos- dijo el joven bastante apurado.

Segundos después los dos ejemplares emprendieron trote, perdiéndose en el espeso bosque que cercaba la mansión.

0o0o0o0

-¡¡¡No me vuelvas a poner una mano encima!!!

-¡¡¡Maldita puta... te di todo lo que soy... te fui fiel... en cambio tu... tu eres una zorra!!!

Leonard tenía que compensar todo el odio que sentía, nunca se atrevió a agredir a su esposa, pero esta situación se había salido de control, siempre infirió que el desprecio y las evasivas que diariamente anteponía Susana se debían a la monotonía en la que estaba sumida su relación, pero esto, ya era la gota que derramó el vaso y la infidelidad de su esposa era una arremetida violenta a su hombría. De nuevo la abofeteó tan fuerte que Susana sin mantener el control cayó precipitadamente sobre el lecho de la habitación.

-¡¡¡Dime en que falle, para que me hicieras esto!!!

-¡¡¡ ¿No te das cuenta? Para ti lo más preciado es tu valiosa hija haciéndome a un lado, siempre fue así, yo era plato de segunda mesa!!!- Susana se sobaba el rostro después de la acometida de su esposo.

-¡¡¡ ¿Acaso no amas a Michiru?, es tu hija!!!

-¡¡¡Por favor Leonard deja de decir mentiras, sabes que la verdadera madre de esa chiquilla murió cuando ella tenía tan solo dos años!!!

-Pero tú la criaste desde entonces, éramos una familia explícame, ¿Que pasó contigo?- dijo el hombre con un tono mas calmado

-No te niego que si la quise, pero ese amor se fue convirtiendo en repulsión al ver que tú la preferías a ella.

-Susana acaso...

_**¡¡¡TOC - TOC – TOC!!!**_

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la ruidosa discusión.

-¡¡¡¿Quién es?!!!

-Señor, tengo que decirle algo urgente- se escuchó la voz de una persona inquieta que esperaba una lógica reprimenda.

Leonard abrió la puerta, por alguna extraña razón tenía un presentimiento de lo que iba a escuchar a continuación, solo dejó que uno de sus más fieles guardias le anunciara la noticia.

-Que quiere.

-El joven Tenoh escapó, y la señorita Michiru no se encuentra en su habitación.

-Y Joel... ¿Donde está Joel?

-Creemos que lo más seguro es que escapó con ellos, aunque eso no puede ser del todo cierto- respondió el joven desconcertado por la actitud pasiva de su jefe.

-Encuéntrenlos, no importa lo que tengan que hacer, quiero a los tres aquí lo más pronto posible.

-Como usted ordene Señor.

-Quiero que pongas mucho cuidado a esto, ni se les ocurra lastimar a Michiru o el que lo haga la pagará muy caro.

-No se preocupe, yo mismo la traeré sin ningún rasguño.

0o0o0o0

Esta historia... continuará...


	14. Torbellino de sentimientos

Perdón por la demora, espero lo disfruten, y espero muchos comentarios también.

**Capitulo 14 **

**Torbellino de sentimientos**

El momento de huir y dejar atrás todas las pesadillas que por años la acorralaron había llegado, este era el acto más valiente que jamás hubiese hecho, ya que siempre se consideró consentida y sobreprotegida por su padre, nunca logró nada por sus propios medios, siendo Leonard quien con su mandato le otorgara todos los gustos y caprichos que se le antojasen; no estuvo del todo de acuerdo con la actitud de su progenitor, pero igualmente le agradecía su interés porque ella, aun cuando todo fuese manipulado.

Ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, el desertar de las garras de sus padres era casi imposible, pero aunque sus deseos de ser libre y vivir amando a Haruka se vieran empañados por el galope de los caballos que ahora los perseguían, lucharía hasta el final sin importarle perder su propia vida en el intento.

-¡Michiru debemos buscar la manera de escondernos, de lo contrario nos alcanzaran!

-¡¿Pero donde?! ¡Todo está muy oscuro, además no puedo ir muy rápido, Haruka esta inconsciente y podríamos caer del caballo!

-¡¡¡Detente!!!- gritó Joel alcanzando a Michiru para hablarle de cerca –si seguimos así de seguro no llegaremos a ninguna parte.

-Pero entonces dime que hacemos.

-Lo mejor es que bajes del caballo y te escondas con Haruka, con eso yo puedo seguir cabalgando con los dos caballos y distraer a los guardias para alejarlos de ustedes.

-¿Pero que pasara contigo si te atrapan?

-No te preocupes por mí, yo las alcanzaré luego.

-Espero que eso sea una promesa- Michiru sonrió con duda –no quisiera que te vieras perjudicado por nuestras acciones.

-Te prometo que mañana estaré con ustedes-el joven descendió de su caballo para ayudar a bajar a Haruka –ahora cúbranse y trata de despertar a Tenoh para que busquen un lugar seguro.

-Gracias Joel – musitó entristecida.

-mi deber es protegerlas, saluda a Haruka de mi parte.

Y con un último abrazo, la joven de cabellos aguamarina vió como su amigo se perdía entre la maleza, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, mostrándole que tal vez el destino tendría un haz bajo la manga.

-Vamos amor despierta- Michiru daba golpecitos ligeros en las mejillas de la rubia –amor por favor despierta, tenemos que buscar un refugio.

-Si... sirena- Haruka abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Me alegra que reaccionaras, ahora apóyate en mi para que puedas levantarte, debemos escondernos.

-yo... sé donde nos... Pueden ayudar.

-Me hablas enserio Ruka?- cuestionó esperanzada

-Sí, pero no es un lugar... muy agradable, allí tengo una amiga que nos recibirá.

-Pero... ¿Como saldremos de aquí?, debemos estar muy lejos.

-Es mejor que comencemos a movernos... para llegar antes del amanecer.

-Vamos, úsame como apoyo- dijo Michiru colocando el brazo derecho de Haruka sobre hombros.

0o0o0o0

Joel cabalgaba rápidamente sintiendo como era alcanzado por los guardias de Leonard, debido a la oscuridad, no pudo esquivar una rama que se encontraba a una altura muy baja, provocando que esta lo golpeara y cayera precipitadamente al pantanoso suelo.

El golpe nubló parcialmente su vista, pero no lo suficiente para presenciar como dos de los hombres que lo perseguía se acercaban.

Guardia 1: ¡¡¡Aquí hay uno de ellos, cayó del caballo y esta inconsciente!!!- gritó agitado.

Guardia 2: Es el que menos nos importa, necesitamos encontrar a la señorita Michiru y a Tenoh.

Pronto se pudo apreciar la silueta de un hombre mayor que se acercaba a la escena.

-Capitán- dijeron los dos hombres al tiempo, inclinando sus cabezas en forma de reverencia.

Capitán: Les ordeno que lo liquiden- los guardias lo miraron sorprendidos.

Guardia 1: Con todo respeto capitán, esa no fue la orden del señor Leonard.

Capitán: El no está presente en este momento- contestó tajante – además no vuelvas a discutir mis órdenes.

0o0o0o0

-Amor es mejor que te acuestes y descanses.

-No me digas amor, tú y yo ya no somos nada.

-No digas eso, por favor perdóname volvamos a empezar- Leonard se giró y la miro con odio.

-Es mejor que te calles, estoy seguro que haces esto solo por el dinero.

-Lo hago porque te amo- Susana se levantó de la cama, para acercarse a su esposo que estaba parado junto a la ventana.

-Deja de mentirte y mentirme, si todo esto lo haces porque temes perder tu posición social, no te preocupes que cuando todo acabe te daré gran parte de la fortuna para que vivas con todas tus excentricidades, lejos de Michiru y de mi.

-No quiero estar lejos de ti amado mío- tomándolo por el cuello en un abrazo posesivo.

-Pero yo si te quiero lejos de mi vida Susana- afirmó tajante.

-Dame una oportunidad, tantos años de matrimonio no pueden terminar de esta manera.

-si pueden, porque mañana mismo te largas de esta casa.

La mujer se separó violentamente de Leonard; el asombro que denotaba su rostro, era el reflejo exacto de su alma casi mutilada, no había vuelta atrás, eso lo percibía en la mirada decisiva del que por largos años fue su compañero, sus suplicas ya no serían escuchadas, entrarían en oídos sordos para luego perderse en la estancia.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, mañana a primera hora me iré.

-Bien como quieras- el hombre pasó por su lado mirándola indiferente -hasta nunca Susana.

-Pero ¿a dónde vas?

-No te incumbe.

0o0o0o0

Guardia 1: Párate idiota, queremos divertirnos contigo antes de matarte.

Joel: Claro... son valientes porque están armados- dijo levantándose con dificultad

Guardia 2; ¿Eso que tiene que ver?, lo importante es que tenemos el control.

Guardia 1: Y la aprobación de hacer contigo lo que queramos.

Guardia 2: Espero que todo este dolor que te haremos sufrir haya valido la pena- sonrió con mofa –al menos... ¿Te tiraste a la señorita?

Joel: ¡¡¡Cállate, de ella no hablas así!!!- gritó enfurecido.

Guardia 1: Es que con ese cuerpo que se manda, y esa carita de ángel, yo hace rato le hubiese hecho el favorcito. Jajajaja.

Guardia 2: -Tomando al joven del cuello de la camisa- ¿Sabes una cosa? Ya me aburrí de ti, dale saludos a los angelitos de mi parte –con esas últimas palabras cargadas de burla, el hombre levantó el puñal...

0o0o0o0

-Haruka, ¿Cuánto camino falta para llegar?

-Creo si toma....

Ensordecedor silencio.

-¿Ruka, que pasa te sientes bien?- cuestionó Michiru preocupada

La rubia cayó de rodillas al suelo, su llanto se dejó escuchar como la última señal de agradecimiento, hacia el alma de su amigo que ahora ya no hacia parte de este mundo.

-Joel- susurró melancólicamente.

-¿Qué pasa con el Haruka?

-Joel ha muerto- contestó ahogándose en llanto.

-Pero como dices eso, el me prometió que volvería.

-Rompió su promesa sirena.

Michiru se lanzó a los débiles brazos de su amada, a llorar amargamente por la pérdida de su amigo, así duraron un rato, en silencio, consolándose mutuamente.

-Perdóname sirena.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte Ruka.

-Perdóname por no ser el hombre que tu padre hubiese querido para ti- Michiru la miró inquieta –perdóname por causarte tantos conflictos y tenerte ahora aquí.

-Estoy aquí porque te amo, y soy feliz porque estas junto a mí, no quiero que vuelvas a decir algo como eso, necesito que ambas seamos fuertes para empezar de nuevo- la joven se puso de pie – vamos Ruka tenemos que salir de aquí.

0o0o0o0

El amanecer pronto se impondría sobre su amante nocturna, la espesura del bosque desaparecía a medida que los rayos solares atravesaban cada gigantesco árbol, brindando claridad en cada rincón enmontado, el dolor, la angustia, las lágrimas, el amor, el desprecio, la muerte, la burla, todos estos sentimientos, que marcaron el comienzo de una nueva etapa, mejor para unos peor para otros, solo el destino será el encargado de tomar cuentas, basándose en los actos previos cometidos por cada uno de los protagonistas, solo el destino... cruel destino.

0o0o0o0

Dolor...

Muerte...

Angustia...

Drama...

Injusticia...

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de... "MI JARDINERO" solo por LIMC0712.

Y se me olvidaba sexo también jajajaja.


	15. Emociones

Capitulo 15

"perdóname por todo lo ocurrido, jamás quise hacerte daño, fuiste un excelente compañero a pesar de tu frialdad, si solo hubieras expresado lo que sentías, nada de esto estaría pasando, pero no te culpo, jamás podría hacerlo...

Mi destino ya está escrito, no creo que tenga nada más que hacer aquí, solo déjame terminar lo que empecé y te juro que no sabrás de mí jamás.

Sé que te preguntaras el porqué de todo esto, pero solo puedo decirte que es una obsesión, no sé si sea por la falta de atención de tu parte la cual encontré con Haruka y eso me enamoró, pero de algo estoy completamente segura, el verdadero culpable pagara por todo esto, y así el mundo caiga sobre mi arrastrare al maldito conmigo."

SUSANA...

0o0o0o0

Un nuevo día, una nueva ilusión, esperanzas renovadas y amor en el corazón.

-Amor, es mejor descansar, estas muy delicada.

-Michiru, ¿has sentido alguna vez como si corrieras demasiado pero cuando miras atrás te das cuenta que no has avanzado nada?

-Eso lo dices porque estas adolorida, pero créeme, si no hemos llegado es porque que estamos perdidas.

-No es por eso- se sentó en una piedra –lo digo por nuestros sentimientos.

-Michiru la siguió y se acomodó junto a ella, colocó la cabeza de la rubia en sus piernas y comenzó a acaricias los mechones dorados.

-No me digas que estas arrepentida de esto.

-Nunca- se incorporó bruscamente –no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso, el dolor de mi cuerpo no es nada comparado a la felicidad de mi corazón cuando estás conmigo

-Haruka yo...

-Shhhh- la cayó con un beso –solo tengo miedo de perderte, porque sin ti mi vida no vale nada, tu eres mi oxigeno princesa, mis ganas de vivir.

Michiru no podía creer como estando en una situación en extremo complicada su amante podía hacerla sentir tan feliz y protegida. Se abalanzó a su cuerpo buscando el abrazo protector de la rubia deseando que ese momento nunca terminara; pero debía decir algo, no se podía quedar callada después de las hermosas frases que le había dedicado.

-Si he de morir aquí contigo lo acepto felizmente- Levantó la mirada buscando esos ojos esmeralda- pero ese no va a ser nuestro destino, me encantaría verte con canas.

-Y así va a ser mi amor.

Ambas se levantaron dispuestas a seguir luchando contra cualquiera que quisiera separarlas. Poco a poco la mañana fue terminando y la rubia ya tenía idea de más o menos donde se encontraban, no perdieron más tiempo y siguieron caminando con ánimos renovados.

-¿Sabes que se me antoja en este momento sirena?

-Amor estamos intentando huir y encontrar refugio y tu pensando en sexo.

-No pensaba en eso- la rubia frunció el ceño fingiendo enojo – ¿tienes idea de cuantos días llevo sin comer algo?

-Hay cielo perdóname pero es que como eres tan pervertida, ya no sé ni que pensar con esos comentarios de doble sentido.

-Aunque pensándolo mejor- puso la mano en su barbilla –una hermosa sirena como postre no quedaría nada mal.

-Vez lo que te digo.

-Pero si tú me provocas.

-Haruka amor mira.

Michiru señalo el horizonte dejando ver una casa algo fea y sucia.

-La encontramos.

-Bueno entonces que esperamos, sigamos adelante.

Apuraron el paso deseosas de llegar, si no fuera por que Haruka estaba golpeada hubieran corrido a resguardarse, pero la distancia no era mucha así que en pocos minutos ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de aquel sitio.

-Linda espera- la rubia tomó a Michiru del brazo deteniéndola antes de que tocara.

-¿Que pasa amor?- interrogó con duda.

-No me gustaría que entraras a un lugar como este pero dadas las circunstancias.

-¿Qué se encuentra ahí?, yo solo veo una casa vieja.

-Eso es lo que aparenta, pero en realidad esto es un burdel

La chica ojiazul se quedó callada mirando la puerta del lugar, después de unos segundos regreso su mirada al tiempo que acariciaba la mejilla de la rubia y le daba un tierno beso.

-Algo bueno debe tener este burdel para que me hayas traído, anda no perdamos tiempo- le jaló de la mano.

-Si cualquiera intenta tocarte me avisas y yo le parto la cara.

Haruka se dispuso a tocar, en breve una chica que reconocía bastante bien abrió la puerta, cual fue la sorpresa de la rubia cuando Samantha se le tiró encima dándole un apasionado y forzado beso.

-Mi preciosa rubia ¿como estas?– dijo después de separarse –yo sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías por mí, pero mírate parece como si una piedra te hubiera caído encima.

-Samantha yo...

-Dime quien fue el desgraciado que se le ocurrió tocar tu perfecto rostro- interrumpió.

-No es necesario, yo quería pe...

-Claro que es necesario no es sino que me digas y yo tomaré venganza por ti.

-¡Basta!- gritó la rubia exasperada –solo necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿Necesitamos? ohhh perdón, no me había fijado que tienes compañía.

Michiru que se había mantenido al margen de la situación, solo atino a estirar la mano y presentarse formalmente.

-Mucho gusto Kaio Michiru.

-¿Kaio?, ¿tú eres la hija del multimillonario Leonard Kaio que se escapó, con un supuesto amor prohibido?

-Aja.

-No me digas que Haruka es...- Samantha miró a la rubia de manera incrédula.

-Exacto- Michiru cambió su expresión amable por una de total furia –y te prohíbo rotundamente que la vuelvas a tocar, porque de lo contrario ve buscando la caja de dientes de un caballo porque te juro que te dejo mueca...

Continuara

Pido disculpas anticipadas por el extennnnnnnnnnnnnnnso retraso que tuve al actualizar, la verdad es que estoy sin ideas así que es muy difícil escribir cuando nada se te ocurre.

Este capítulo esta algo corto, pero prometo que actualizare más seguido es mas esta misma semana subo otro, bueno los dejo y espero que lo disfruten algún error de ortografía o gramatical me perdonaran pero no tengo mucho tiempo para corregir.


End file.
